Wicked A Gwevin Lovestory
by Foreverlove1820
Summary: Sometimes life can be so...Wicked. Can Gwevin handle what life has in store for them
1. Chapter 1

Wicked- A Gwevin Love Story

Chapter 1

The sound of the storm couldn't mask the screaming.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR"

"MY HOUSE MY RULES"

A mother and daughter fight about a boy.

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM SEEING HIM"

"I'M YOUR MOTHER. I CAN IF I SEE FIT. YOU ARE NOT TO SEE THAT BOY"

That boy is Kevin Ethan Levin. The girl is Gwendolyn Catherine Tennyson.

"WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THE GOOD IN HIM!"

"WHAT GOOD. HE'S A DELIQUENT."

"STOP SAYING THAT!"

"RAISE YOUR VOICE AGAIN AND I'LL TAKE YOUR PHONE."

"UGH!" She left in a rage.

"GET BACK IN THIS HOUSE!"

"NO!" She yelled over the roaring thunder. Red hair flying in the wind, emerald eyes wet with tears. "she can't stop me from seeing him" she thought as she walked down the slippery side walk. "UGH! I HATE YOU!" she yelled back to the fading house. Gwen walked for what seemed like forever, not really thinking of the direction she was heading. She was heading for him, for his home, for his touch. In a matter of minutes she found herself on the Levin doorstep. Not knowing if she should ring the bell or walk back home, she sat there for a minute.

"Gwen." came from a voice behind her.

"Mr. Levin." Gwen turned to see him standing in the doorway. "I…um…"

"Gwen, come inside before you catch a cold." she nodded and walked into the house.

Susan and Kevin were on the couch playing cards when they heard the door shut.

"Gwen." Kevin placed the cards down and ran over to Gwen. "What happened."

"M-m-mom sh-she" the words wouldn't come out of her mouth, only tears were forming.

"Okay, honey, come sit down. Kevin grab her a towel" Susan got up and guided Gwen to the couch. "Okay now what happened."

"My mom s-said th-that." Gwen could say it, just the thought of it made her cry.

"Here." Kevin slide down the railing and into the living room.

"Thank you honey." Susan wrapped it around Gwen.

"Gwen." Kevin sat on the other side of her, her pulled her close and held her. "C'mon you gotta tell us what happened."

"Mom." She was forming one word answers.

"Okay. Good. We've established who. Now what did she do, assuming she did something." Kevin put her hair behind her ear.

"She said that I can't see you anymore." that was it, she broke down, crying on Kevin's lap.

"Oh dear," Susan got up and headed to the kitchen.

"You can't call her. I'm not supposed to be here." Gwen said lifting her head slightly.

"Honey, she most be worried about where you are. I can't let her worry like that." Susan dialed to number.

"She's gonna make me leave." Gwen placed her head back on Kevin's shoulder.

"I won't let her." Kevin hated to see Gwen like this. "does this mean she cares the same way." Kevin thought to himself. "Should I tell her, oh man but that could make it worse."

"Kevin." Gwen looked up at him,

"Hm." Kevin stopped his daydreaming,

"Can I ask you a question?" Gwen sat up completely.

"Of course. You can ask me anything." Kevin smiled, hoping the question was about his feelings for her.

"Do you-" just before the big question could come out, Susan and Mark walked back in the room.

"Gwen dear," Susan sat next her to and Mark stood behind his wife. "Your dad said that you could stay here for the night."

"But mom said." Gwen was confused, but excited.

"Apparently your mom isn't home. Frank said she went to her mothers." Mark added.

"Oh." She tried to hide the smile.

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up. Kevin, Frank said that he'd pack a bag for her, can you go get it." Susan said as she brought Gwen upstairs.

"Yeah, but if I don't come back, you know Mrs. Tennyson found me in her house."

"Not funny." Susan yelled from upstairs.

"C'mon, I'll go with you." Mark grabbed his keys and the two left for the Tennyson home.

Gwen stood in the master bedroom, she looked around as Susan fumbled threw the bathroom for a brush. Gwen walked over to the pictures on the wall.

"Gwen, here." Susan came in with a brush and hair tie.

"Thanks." Gwen smiled, still looking at the recent pictures of Kevin on the dresser.

"He really likes you Gwen." Susan sat on the bed, watching the girl fix her tangled hair.

"Yeah, he always has my back."

"Gwen, he _really _likes you."

"Oh." Gwen was silent for a moment., then a smile came across her face.

"You like him to don't you."

"More than I've ever liked anyone." Gwen said as she finished putting her hair up.

"Hey we're back." Mark yelled as he and Kevin walked in the house.

"Upstairs" Susan yelled down to them.

"Hey, here's your stuff." Kevin handed Gwen the bag, then saw the smile on her face. "What?"

"Nothing." she smirked and kissed him on the cheek as she left the room.

Meanwhile at the Tennyson Home….

"How could you let her stay there." Lily paced back and forth in the kitchen

" Susan called and said that Gwen had walked there and was very upset." Frank, unlike his wife, stayed calm.

"She's upset, she has nothing to be upset about."

"Well, you told her she couldn't see one of her closet friends. I think that allows her to be upset Lily."

"Closet friends. Have you heard what that boy has done. Max said he's on parole and in trouble with both earth and alien authorities."

"Yes, but think of all the good he, Ben, and Gwen have done this past year or so."

"Just because he helped save the world doesn't mean he's right for my daughter."

"Our daughter. Lily, you need to calm down. Mark and Susan are both home, she wont be alone with him. I think she needs to be away from you and this idea for a while."

"You can't be serious. Keeping her away from me and with that boy is never a good thing."

"Lily you can't shelter her forever. She needs to make mistakes and have her heart broken."

"Fine. But I'm picking her up first thing in the morning."

Back at the Levin home…..

"So Gwen what do you wanna do?" Kevin sat on the couch next to her.

"We could watch a movie." Gwen scooted closer to Kevin.

"Okay. What do you wanna watch."

"I don't know." Gwen smiled at him.

"I know." Kevin got up and walked to the shelf with the movies. "Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen."

"Its like you read my mind." Gwen giggled, although she would never admit it, she loved those movies.

"No, I just know you that well." Kevin returned to the couch and put his arm around Gwen and watched the movie.

Towards the end they had both fallen asleep, Gwen was still leaning on Kevin and he was still holding her.

"Aw, Mark look at these too." Susan peeked her head in

"They make a very cute couple." Mark smiled, thinking of how he and Susan were like Kevin and Gwen at the age.

"Yes, they do. Now, if only Kevin would ask her out."

"If he's anything like me, he probably doesn't think he deserves her and that she's to good for him. I felt that way about you. And now look." Mark smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"He is very much you." Susan smiled, turned the light off, and went to bed.

"Goodnight you two." Mark whispered as he followed Susan.

That's how the slept, together on the couch. It was a peaceful night, and early morning till Lily arrived to pick her up, at 8.

"(doorbell) I'll get it." Susan whispered, looking at the sleeping teens on the couch. "Oh, hello Lily. Didn't expect to see you."

"Yes, well I'm here to pick up Gwen."

"Well, she's still asleep." Susan smiled.

"Well, she needs to come home."

"Alright. Come in. They're on the couch." Susan knew a war was about to begin.

"GWENDOYLN CATHERINE!" Lily yelled at the sight of Gwen and Kevin.

"Mom." "Mrs. Tennyson." they said simultaneously.

"HOME NOW!" Lily grabbed Gwen and pulled her off of Kevin.

"Fine. Wait in the car." Gwen frowned at Kevin, both knowing they wouldn't see each other for a while.

"You have five minutes." Lily left slamming the door behind her.

"I'll give you two a minute. Kevin now might be the time." Susan winked and went back to the kitchen.

"I can't believe her." Gwen frowned as she got her things together.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure we see each other. I won't let you take you away."

"Kevin."

"Yeah."

"It wont be easy." Gwen leaned against him."

"Nothing ever is. But I'm not gonna let her keep us apart. I lo-" Kevin caught himself.

"Say it." Gwen hugged him tight.

"Say what."

"Say that you love me." Gwen looked up at him.

"I love you."

"Good." Gwen went on her tiptoes and kissed him, only to be interrupted by a beep. "I'm coming." she yelled out the door.

"Goodbye Gwen." Kevin said sadly.

Gwen looked at the car, then at Kevin. She dropped her bags and ran into his arms.

"Hey, don't worry, we will see each other again." Kevin lifted her chin.

"Promise."

"Here's my promise." Kevin pulled out a silver bracelet with a diamond heart from his pocket. "Mom said to give it to the girl that stole my heart."

"Kevin, it's beautiful." Gwen hugged him tighter.

"Go, before she kills me." Kevin smirked.

"Okay. I love you." Gwen half smiled as she left the house.

"I love you too" he said to the wind as the car drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

Wicked

Chapter 2

Dark clouds rolling in, a storm was brewing. It was hard to tell how long it would last or how severe it would be or how much damage it would do. But for one red haired girl, nothing would compare to the damage her mother had done to her heart. "I miss you." Gwen spoke to the wind, looking down at the bracelet around her wrist wanting to see him again. "Please be on aim." Gwen got up from her window box and headed for her computer.

_Badboy13 is online_

"AAHH!" she screamed quietly

_Flyawayprincess10- HEY!_

_Badboy13- hey_

_Flyawayprincess10- I miss u_

_Badboy13- miss u 2._

_Flyawayprincess10- this whole thing is stupid._

_Badboy13- yah but at least we can chat on aim_

_Flyawayprincess10- but its not the same, I miss the sound of ur voice._

_Badboy13- =)_

_Flywayprincess10- really all I get is a smiley face jk lol_

_Badboy13- don't push it haha_

_Flyawayprincess10- don't push it haha ily_

_Badboy13- ily 2_

_Flyawayprincess10- I cant believe that I finally get you to tell me u love me and I cant even see u. ugh I hate my mom_

_Badboy13- well my mom says u can come here whenever_

_Flyawayprincess10- aww I love you mom_

_Badboy13- hey u better love me more lol_

_Flyawayprincess10- well, maybe just a little bit more lol_

_Badboy13- u no this is kinda like that Romeo and Juliet thing we had to read for english_

_Flyawayprincess10- yeah it kinda is…..wait u actually read it_

_Badboy13- no, spark notes_

_Flyawayprincess10- figured, wow it looks like hell outside_

_Badboy13- yeah the weather man said it could get pretty dangerous_

_Flyawyaprincess10- really_

_Badboy13- yup_

_Flyawayprincess10- ugh I wish I could see you_

_Badboy13- same_

_Flyawayprincess10- crap mom's coming. I g2g…..ily_

_Badboy13- dam….okay bye ily more_

Signing off made her said, that was the first time she had talked to him since she left his house, all most a week ago.

"Gwen, dinners ready." Lily peeked in

"Not hungry." Gwen turned to face the window

"Fine. You can't be mad at me forever. This is for the best."

"Says you." Gwen crossed her arms and a tear fell down her cheek.

_~Kevin's Room….._

He saw her sign off, it was like a piece of his heart had left.

"Kevin, dinner." Mark walked in.

"Okay. I'll be right down." he said looking at the picture of Gwen on his desk.

"Have you talked to her."

"yeah, aim, but its not the same."

"Don't worry, it'll all work out. C'mon dinner's getting cold."

"Not hungry. I'm gonna go out." Kevin grabbed his keys from the desk.

"What, in this weather."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Alright. Be back before it gets really bad."

"Yeah yeah."

_~Gwen's Room…_

Gwen sat on her bed, talking to Julie over the phone.

"I still can't believe she wont let you see him."

"I know. Ugh its so annoying. Why can't she see the good in him."

"Your mom is one to judge on looks. She won't see past his outer appearance, you know that. Doesn't matter who good he is, he looks like a bad boy."

"I know I know."

Suddenly there was a ping sound coming from her window.

"Hold one Julie." Gwen placed the phone down and walked over to the window. "KEVIN!" she yelled, well rather whispered.

"Come down." Kevin threw another pebble at the window.

"Okay, ill be right there. But be quiet mom and dad are asleep." Gwen picked up the phone "Jules, its Kevin. I gotta go."

"Okay, have fun."

"Bye." Gwen hung up the phone and went back over to the window. "Here catch." She threw down her purse. "Don't catch these." She giggled throwing down her shoes.

Gwen climbed down the terrace, Kevin helping her off.

"Thanks." Gwen hugged him.

"Your welcome." he smiled at her, "God I missed you."

"Yeah." she looked up at him, smiling

"yeah. C'mon." Kevin kissed her then pulled her to the car.

"Where are we going?" she asked while getting into the car

"You'll see." Kevin smirked and started the car.

They arrived at Max's fishing rock.

"I haven't been here in so long." Gwen took of her shoes and ran through the grass.

"I know." Kevin leaned against the trunk of his car, smiling at the girl spinning around then falling in the grass.

"Come here." she sat up a bit, smiling.

Kevin walked over and laid down next to her. Gwen put her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I could lay here forever." Gwen looked up at the stars

"Me too." Kevin kissed her head

"Why don't we."

"What."

Gwen sat up and looked at him.

"Let's just stay here, forget about the rules and just be together forever."

"Your mom would kill me."

"I don't care about her. I care about you." Gwen laid back down.

"How about we just stay here for tonight."

"Okay." Gwen sat back up and kissed him.

_The Next Morning….._

They laid together in the grass watching the sun rise and listening to the birds.

"I don't want to leave." Gwen said raising her head off of Kevin.

"Me neither. But we'll see each other again." he stood up, brushing off the grass.

"How do you know. We can't keep sneaking out."

"Well…"

"See even Mr. Roughish Charm doesn't have any ideas."

"You didn't let me finish."

"Oh, sorry"

"We still have plumber stuff and we can always Ben and Julie as buffers."

"Yeah, but we haven't had a plumber mission in months and if I always say that I'm going to see Julie or Ben all the time mom is gonna get suspicious and then she'll follow me and then she'll realize that I'm really not with them and-"

"Gwen." Kevin pulled her up from the grass.

"What. I'm serious." Gwen hugged him tight.

"I know. Just shut up so I can kiss you."

"Oh okay." she smiled, leaning into his kiss.

_~Tennyson Home….._

Lily awoke to the sound of Frank's alarm clock.

"I'll go woke Gwen." she left the room and walked down the hallway to her daughter's room. "Gwen, time to wake up." Lily walked in to find Gwen's bed made up and her computer still on. "Hmm" she walked and sat down at the desk.

"Lily what are you doing?" Frank said as he brushed his teeth.

"She's not home." Lily clicked the aim link on the desktop.

"Stop." Frank tried to pull her away from the desk. "Come on she probably already left."

"I just want to see.." she clicked on saved convos and saw a file "she's been talking to him" clicking the file labeled 3 Kevin 3 "She talked to him last night. She's probably with him now."

"So what if she is." Frank yelled from the bathroom.

"I don't trust that boy."

"Yes, but I trust Gwen, if she thinks he's a good guy then he probably is."

"How can you say that. Have you seen him."

"Yes. But unlike you, I don't judge on appearances" Frank left the house angry.

_~Levin Home….._

Kevin drove up to the house with Gwen in the passenger seat.

"Shit." Gwen said when she saw her mom's car in the driveway.

"Not good." Kevin got out of the car, same with Gwen. "Hi dad." Kevin saw his dad sitting out front, waiting for them.

"Hello you two. Gwen, your mom's pretty angry." Mark slid aside so that she could go into the house. "Kevin, stay out here." Mark pulled Kevin down so that he was sitting next to him.

"I'll be right back." Gwen leaned down and kissed Kevin before going into the house.

"LILY THEY'RE JUST KIDS. LET THEM HAVE SOME FUN!" Susan wasn't one to yell, but is someone was bashing her son, she sure wasn't gonna sit back and let it happen.

"EXACTLY YOU CANT LET THEM HAVE FREE REIN! THEY NEED RULES AND DISAPLINE AND I TOLD HER NOT TO SEE HIM AND YOU LET THEM BREAK THAT RULE!"

"BECAUSE HE LIKES HER AND SHE LIKES HIM, WHY CANT YOU LET THEM BE HAPPY!"

"BECAUSE HE IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER!"

"ENOUGH!" Gwen had had it with her mother, it was time to act.

"DON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT YOUNG LADY!"

"MOM, STOP! I'M ALMOST 18 YOU CANT KEEP TELLING ME WHO I CAN AND CAN DATE! I LOVE HIM AND I'M GOING TO SEE HIM! NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY!"

"YOU WONT BE 18 FOR ANOTHER 9 MONTHS SO DON'T START WITH THAT! YOU WONT BE ABLE TO BECAUSE YOUR FATHER GOT A PROMOTION AND WE'RE MOVING TO CONNECTICUT NEXT WEEK! SO SAY YOUR GOODBYES. AND YOUR COMING WITH US!"

"NOOOO!" Gwen ran outside and fell onto Kevin's lap.

"I heard." Kevin held her tight.

"I'll leave you two alone." Mark got up and walked into the house.

"This isn't fair. Connecticut is like 900 miles away."

"I'll just drive to you"

"Kevin that's like a 13 hour drive. We just have to face it that we're not gonna see each other."

"No, I won't settle for that. I promised you and I'm not breaking my promise."

"I love you." Gwen began to cry.

"I love you too." Kevin held her tight, knowing it would be a long time before he was able to again.

_~Moving Day, Tennyson Home….._

Gwen looked at her empty room, picking up the last box on the floor she sighed.

"Gwen come on, let's go." Lily yelled from downstairs.

"I'll be right down." She dropped the box again and walked over to the window seat. Gwen looked out the window. "This isn't fair." Gwen looked down and saw him. "KEVIN!" she leaped out of the window and climbed down the terrace.

"Hey, I came to say goodbye. I was gonna use the front but I figured if your mom saw me she would kill me."

"Its okay. I'm just glad I got to see you before I leave. And this isn't goodbye forever. We'll still talk on aim and the phone. And I will find a way to see you."

"Same here. I'm gonna miss you."

"Same here." she laughed.

"Kiss goodbye?" he smirked.

"Kiss goodbye." She smiled, trying to hide the fact that she was about to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Wicked

Chapter 3

Gwen walked into her new school, Mark T. Sheehan High School. It was much smaller than Bellwood high. Then again Bellwood had one high school and Wallingford had two. Her first class was study hall in the café. She walked in and sat at a table.

"Hi." came from a petite blonde haired girl.

"Hi, sorry is this your table."

"No, I'm Charlette by the way."

"Gwen."

"Your new here right?" Charlette sat down across from Gwen.

"Yeah. I moved here last week."

"Cool, from where? If you don't mind me asking."

"No, its fine. I used to live in Bellwood Indianapolis."

"Wow, that's far."

"897.91 miles, 14 hours 47 minutes."

"Oh, so.."

"Um, do you think you could help me with my schedule?"

"Yeah, of course. Let me see." Charlette took the paper and scanned it over "Period 1-Study, Period 2- Calculus, Period 3- SSA, Period 4- Pysch. Nice A-day. Hm, Let's see your B-days…Period 5- Gym, not bad, Period 6- Chorus, Period 7- English, and Period 8- Intro to theater. Wow we have all the same classes."

"Cool. I'll know someone."

"Don't worry everyone, well mostly everyone, here is really nice."

"Okay."

"Especially us theater/ music people."

"Oh okay."

"I can't wait for you to meet the girls. Your gonna fit right in."

"Thanks, I guess."

The rest of the morning went well, but Gwen still missed Bellwood.

"Hey girls, this is Gwen." Charlette said guiding Gwen to the table.

"Hi," they all said together.

"Gwen. This is Tamra, Julia, Marlene, and Christi."

"Hey." Gwen smiled and sat down..

Tamra was a red head like Gwen, but had darker hair and brown eyes. Julia was short like Charlette, and had brown hair and hazel eyes. Marlene was a like Julia, sporty, but had black hair and grayish- blue eyes. Tamra and Charlette where both very girlie.

"So is Gwen short for anything." Marlene asked.

"Gwendolyn."

"That's really pretty." Charlette giggled.

"Thanks."

"So dish girl. Where you from? What do you do?" Julia was very forward, a lot like Gwen.

"Well. I'm from Bellwood-"

"Illinois" Charlette added.

"Yeah, Um I love to sing/act. And I'm a straight A student."

"Cool. So do you have a boyfriend back home." Tamra asked.

"Yeah, his name is Kevin."

"Aw, did he give you that." Tamra pointed to the bracelet on Gwen's wrist.

"Yeah. So um, do you girls want to come over after school. I can show you his facebook."

"YEAH!" They all shouted

"I think we're going to be good friends." Charlette giggled and hugged her new friend

_~Tennyson Home…._

Gwen and her new friends walked in and saw her mom going through the mail.

"Hey mom. This is Charlette, Julia, Marlene, Tamra and Christi." she said running up the stairs.

"Hello girls. I'll bring you girls up a snack." Lily smiled, knowing this was the best thing for Gwen.

"Oh hey mom," Gwen peeked her head from upstairs "Any mail."

"No." Lily threw a letter addressed to Gwen in the garbage, it was from Kevin.

"Okay." she returned to her bedroom. "Do you mind if I put music on." Gwen leaned across her bed and plugged in her ihome.

"Not at all." Julia said.

"So. Facebook. Kevin. Show us." Christi laughed.

"Oh right." Gwen pressed play and skipped over to log onto facebook.

"Oh this is such a good song." Marlene smiled.

"Someone Like You. Yeah kinda obsessed with Boys Like Girls lately." Gwen giggled as she clicked onto Kevin's profile.

"OH EEM GEEE!" her new friends squealed.

"I know." Gwen joined in, at that moment she wasn't upset about leaving Bellwood.

_~5th period, the next morning…._

Luckily all the girls had gym together, as they ran around for warm-up they discussed the weekend plans

"Gwen, the girls are all coming over for a sleepover Friday. You wanna come?" Marlene said, slightly out of breath.

"Yeah sure." Gwen smiled, "maybe living here wont be so bad." she thought to herself.

_~The Levin Home(Friday Night)…._

Kevin laid on his bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about a red haired green-eyed girl.

"Kev, honey." Susan knocked on the door.

"I don't wanna talk about it mom."

"Kevin." against his wishes she walked in and sat next to him "Call her or go out with some friends. You've been cooped up in this room for weeks. I know you miss her, but you need to stop moping around, it never does any good."

"It's not that easy." Kevin sat up.

"What? Calling her?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. Did you know I wrote her a letter."

"Oh, honey, that's so sweet. Did she?"

"No, and I sent it like a week ago. I would've gotten a response by now. What if she doesn't care anymore."

"Kevin Ethan Levin. Stop that. She loves you and you love her. It probably is really hard for her to write you back. New school, new home. Your best bet is to do what I said and CALL HER!"

"Okay, okay. I will"

"Good."

"Mom." Kevin looked at Susan then at the door."

"Okay." Susan smiled and left the room.

_~Marlene's house(Same night)…._

The girls sat around gossiping and painting nails.

"So, Gwen. How long have you and Kevin been dating." Christi asked.

"Well, only recently. But we used to always flirt back and forth. And he took me to my junior prom so.."

"AWWW!" Charlette squealed.

"Char, really." Julia laughed at her friend.

"(Gwen's cell phone) When we collide sparks fly when you look in my eyes…"

"Oh that's me." Gwen grabbed her phone trying not to smudge her newly painted nails. "Hello."

"Hey Gwen."

"KEVIN!"

"Oh my gosh, he's calling you." Tamra shouted.

"Shush guys." Gwen jumped onto the couch.

"Where are you?" Kevin asked.

"Marlene's house. Slumber party."

"Oh cool. You can call me later if you want."

"NO!" Charlette yelled, revealing she was listening.

"Charlette really. Sorry Kevin. And no, I wanna talk to you. I miss you."

"Good. I miss you too."

"How's everything there."

"Well Ben is well Ben. Julie misses you like crazy, she's starting to be more obnoxious than Ben. And well I'm the same."

"Aw, I miss her too. Oh hey, my school vacation is in two weeks. You should come up. Meet the girls and we can see each other."

"Okay, but what about?"

"Mom, what she doesn't know wont kill her."

"Wow. I'm rubbing off on you."

"Yeah well like you said, I couldn't resist your roughish charm."

"Hahaha, well go have fun and I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay. And Kevin."

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"love you too Gwen."

Gwen hung up the phone and placed it back in her bag.

_~Sheehan, Monday Morning…_

The week before spring break is always slow moving. But for Gwen it would be even more tortuous. All she wanted was to see Kevin again. She opened her locker and smiled when she saw his picture.

"Hey." a tall black haired boy stood next to her.

"Hi." Gwen didn't look up, she kept on grabbing her things.

"I'm Kole."

"Gwen" She finally looked up to see that Kole looked very similar to Kevin. "Wow"

"What?"

"Oh nothing, you look a lot like my friend."

"Is that good." Kole leaned against the lockers, the same way Kevin did.

"Yes, very good." Gwen closed her locker then stated to walk away.

"Wait." Kole ran after her.

"Yes." Gwen turned to face him, he was giving her the same look Kevin did and it scared her.

"You wanna go out sometime."

"Maybe." Gwen turned and walked away. She sat down at the table(in study hall).

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Charlette looked at Gwen, who was looking very nervous.

"I just met Kole."

"Oh well he's pretty cool."

"Char, he looks like Kevin, acted like Kevin."

"oh…OH!" it finally clicked in her head.

"What am I gonna do." Gwen put her head down on the table.

"Nothing."

"What?" Gwen still didn't move her head.

"I said your not going to do anything. C'mon think about it, you probably just really miss Kevin and that's why you felt that way."

"Maybe your right." Gwen opened her notebook.

"Hello ladies." Kole sat down across from Gwen.

"Oh boy." Gwen placed her head back down.

"hehe" Charlette giggled at her love sick friend.

"Friday can not come soon enough." Gwen thought to herself.

_~Tennyson Home(Wednesday afternoon)…._

Gwen sat at her desk, looking through the pictures of her and Kevin on Facebook.

"Gwen, Kole's here." Lily yelled from the living room.

"Okay. Tell him he can come up." Gwen closed Facebook as Kole entered her room. "How come my mom likes Kole, but hates Kevin." She thought "Is it because he does theater like me? Maybe because he's not on parole. But Kevin is a good guy. And so is Kevin." Gwen smiled.

"Hey, ready to rehearse. I brought the CD." Kole plopped on the bed.

"Yeah, and no need. I have it on itunes." She clicked play. "Can you waltz?"

"Kinda."

"Well this should be interesting….

Take my hand, take a breathPull me close and take one stepKeep your eyes locked on mine, And let the music be your guide."

"[together] Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like youIt's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we doAnd with every step together, we just keep on getting betterSo can I have this dance (can I have this dance)Can I have this dance"

"See you can dance." Gwen laughed.

"Not as good as you. But I did take ballroom dancing lessons over the summer."

"Oh."

"Take my hand, I'll take the leadAnd every turn will be safe with meDon't be afraid, afraid to fallYou know I'll catch you through it all"

"[together]And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you areIt's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like youIt's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we doAnd with every step together, we just keep on getting betterSo can I have this dance (can I have this dance)Can I have this dance.

Oh no mountains too high and no oceans too wide'Cause together or not, our dance won't stopLet it rain, let it pourWhat we have is worth fighting forYou know I believe, that we were meant to be

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)And with every step together, we just keep on getting betterSo can I have this dance (can I have this dance)Can I have this danceCan I have this danceCan I have this dance"

"We make a pretty good team" Kole plopped back on the bed.

"Yeah, it'll be easy to play Gabriella."

"We just need to get you a wig." Kole laughed.

"Yeah, a red headed Gabriella, that's a little to different."

"Hm, they make a cute couple." Lily thought as she peeked into the room.

_~Friday, Sheehan Auditorium, rehearsals, after school….._

"Okay let's run 'Can I have this dance'. You two ready." The director, aka Ms. Maring, sat in a seat.

"I think so" Gwen smiled, leading Kole onstage.

As they got to the end, a familiar person walked in.

"You must be Kevin." Charlette skipped over.

"Yeah, Charlette?"

"How'd you know."

"Um, you were over Gwen's when me and her were welcoming."

"Oh yeah." she laughed at herself.

"Who's the guy?" Kevin tried not to show his jealousy.

"Oh that's Kole. He and Gwen are the leads."

"Oh." Kevin was tempted to punch Kole, but restrained when he saw Gwen laugh when she missed a step.

"Thanks you too. Kole stay up there I wanna run 'Boys are Back". the director smiled.

"C'mon Kevin." Charlette dragged him to where Gwen was jumping off the stage. "Gwen look who's here."

"KEV!" Gwen ran over to him.

"Hey." Kevin lifted her up and spun her around.

"I'm so glad you came." she giggled as her feet hit the floor.

"Hey, Charlette, who's that." Kole asked.

"Oh that's Gwen's boyfriend Kevin."

"I didn't know she had a boyfriend."

"Well she does and she loves him. You make her cry. I'll make you cry." Charlette gave him an evil glare before walking away.

"So, do I get to see you sing again." Kevin kissed her.

"Yeah probably," Gwen leaned in and kissed him again then pulled him over to a seat.

"So, when is the show?" Kevin said pulling Gwen onto his lap."

"May 26th or something like that."

"Well I'll be there."

"Your gonna drive fourteen hours to see me in a musical, that's stupid."

"No, that's love."

"Cute." Gwen smiled, then kissed him again.

"Alright you all can go, except for the people in 'Walk Away', I wanna run it quick around the piano." Ms. Maring made her way to the piano.

"OH! That's my song." Gwen kissed Kevin quick then skipped over to the piano.

"Ready." Ms. Maring smiled at an eager Gwen,

"Yup." Gwen smiled at Kevin than began singing.

"Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh.I guess I should've known better,to believe that my luck could change, Oh.I let my heart and foreverFinally learned each other's names.I tell myself, "this time it's different."No goodbyes, cause I can't bearto say it."I'd never survive the one that's coming",If I stay, Oh no!Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so know I'm strong, but I can't take It's too late. Oh, just Walk Away!(Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Ooh, just Walk Away!(Walk, Walk, Walk) Away-aye-aye, yeah.I really wish I could blame you, But I know that it's no one's fault. (no one's fault)A Cinderella with no shoe, And a prince that doesn't know he's emptiness feels so familiarEach goodbye, just the same old songBut this time I will not surrender!'Cause I'm gone, Ooh, yeah!Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so know I'm strong, but I can't take It's too late. Oh, just Walk Away!(Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Ooh, just Walk Away!(Walk, Walk, Walk) Away-aye-aye, , I've got to let it protecting my heart and I don't think I'll survive a goodbye again!Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so know I'm strong, but I can't take It's too late. (Before It's Too Late!)Oh, just Walk Away!(Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Walk Away, Walk Away, yeah!

(Walk, Walk, Walk Away!) Walk Away, Walk Away, All right!(Walk Away, Walk Away, Yeah, Walk Away!) Walk Away, Walk Away.(Oh, Walk, Walk, Walk Away!) Walk Away, Walk Away, Ooh..Ooh.."

"She's amazing" Kevin smiled as Gwen jumped around after she finished without messing up.

"Isn't she." Charlette smiled.

"Nicely done G.T." Kole walked over and gave Gwen a high five.

"Thanks." Gwen smiled, hating the way he was looking at her. "Kev, what did you think."

"Amazing as always." Kevin hugged her, while glaring at Kole."C'mon lets get out of here. I'll meet you at the car. I still have to go to my locker."

"Okay." Kevin waited til Gwen was gone. "Hey Kole."

"Ah, you must be Kevin. Nice to meet you."

"Cut the bullshit. I saw the way you looked at her."

"What, does it bother you."

"Yeah, just cause I don't live in Connecticut doesn't mean you can be makin moves on my girl Got that."

"Honestly. I didn't even knew you existed till I saw you two kissing."

"Well, now you know, so BACK OFF!" Kevin walked out and that it at that.

"Kole, man, what was that about." Trevor, Kole's best friend, asked.

"Told me to keep away from his girl."

"You don't care do you?"

"Not one bit. You know he lives back in Bellwood, where Gwen is from."

"No I didn't."

"Well, if I did make a move, he wouldn't know either way." Kole grabbed his things and left, not worried about Kevin and Gwen's relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

Wicked

Chapter 4

Gwen walked out to the parking lot and saw Kevin leaning against his car.

"Hey." Gwen ran over and hugged him

"Your really cute when your excited."

"And your cute when you hide the fact that your excited."

"Hey, gotta keep up the rep."

"Yeah sure. C'mon lets get something to eat."

"Okay, but I don't know where I'm going."

"I know you don't, but I do."

"Hm," Kevin opened her door then got in himself "So, where am I going?"

"Well, we have a choice of the staple fast food places or three slightly fancier restaurants."

"Such as"

"99, Chili's, or Applebee's. But over near my house is a really cute pizza place."

"That sounds good"

"Okay then, turn right." Gwen smiled "Can I?" she said with her finger over the stereo.

"I guess." Kevin smirked, he didn't really care what she put on. He was just glad she was back in the passenger seat/

"Aw, I love this song." Gwen giggled.

"Love songs by boy bands."

"Hey Taylor Swift sings it too."

"Like that makes it any better." Kevin smirked/

The rest of the car ride was quiet, just the music played. But this was a good quiet. The kind that Kevin didn't mind as much.

"(Gwen's phone) when we collide sparks fly when you look in my eyes…"

"Is that really your ring tone?" Kevin laughed as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Yeah," She smiled "Hello?"

"Gwen, where are you?" Lilly asked.

"Oh um me and the girls went out for pizza. I'll be home later."

"Who is it?" Kevin raised an eyebrow as they walked into the restaurant hand-in-hand.

"Mom" Gwen rolled her eyes "What? Yes mom. Okay. Wait who's there?"

"Kole." Lilly smiled as Kole sat on their couch.

"Well. I'm not home. Tell him to come back later. Or call me before be shows up at the house."

"Gwen that's rude. Come home."

"No, I'll be home in a couple hours. I'm not changing my plans because you want me to date him."

"Gwendolyn Catherine. don't talk to me that way."

"Mom. I told you. I don't like him like that. You know who I love and you took me away from him."

"We are not discussing this again."

"I have to go."

"Gwen."

"Bye mom." Gwen hung up the phone as the couple sat down.

"What was the about?" Kevin could see the frustration and anger written on Gwen's face.

"Nothing mom wants me to cancel my plans because the guy she approves of is at my house. UGH!"

"Oh…well…."

"Kevin. Forget about my mom and Kole. Let's just enjoy out night together."

"Okay….Wait. KOLE! SHE WANTS YOU TO DATE KOLE!"

"Kevin calm down its not a big deal."

"Um yeah it is. Did you see the way he looked at you."

"No."

"Wait what? Really?"

"Yes. The only looks I see are yours."

"Oh, cool" Kevin blushed.

"You good now."

"Yeah." he smirked, knowing all was good.

~Tennyson Home(same night)…..

Gwen walked in around 10:30pm. She snuck up to her room, to find her mom sitting on her bed.

"Mom. Hi." she said, trying not to show that she was nervous.

"Where were you?"

"I told you. Out." Gwen kicked off her shoes. She was trying not to give away that she broke the rules.

"Mhm. With who?"

"Friends. Why are you always riding me about that stuff. I'm not lying to you." she wasn't really, Kevin is a friend.

"Don't get snippy I was just asking. Goodnight." Lilly left, closing the door behind her.

"Yeah whatever." Gwen mumbled. She got herself into her pjs and was about to get into bed when she heard her name.

"Gwen, Gwen."

"What the?" she tiptoed over to the window. "Kole, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I was here earlier but you weren't home."

"I know. I was out with Kevin."

"That's nice. So you wanna go do something."

"Kole, I'm not sneaking out with you. Go Home. I'll see you at rehearsals."

"Gwen. Wait."

"What."

"Why don't you like me. Your mom does."

"My mom likes anyone that doesn't look like a bad boy."

"Okay. But why don't you like me."

"I do, as a friend."

"Your telling me you don't have stronger feelings."

"Yes."

"Why? I like you."

"You don't know anything about me."

"Then tell me. I want to know."

"Kole, this isn't the time or place."

"Okay, then how about tomorrow, at the park."

"No. Kole, please go home."

"Why don't you want me to get to know you. Or is it that you don't want to spend time with me because you know that if you do you'll see that we make a great couple."

"No. Kole, me and you are never going to be anything more than friends. I have a boyfriend. He knows me, everything about me. He knows things that you will never believe or that I can tell you."

"Like what? ."

"Things that you will never understand."

"Fine. Goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight." Gwen closed the window then headed off the bed.

She awoke the next morning to the sound of an incoming text message. She sat up in bed and grabbed her cell phone from the nightstand. 'Sry about last night. I didn't mean to make you mad.' Gwen rolled her eyes and placed it back down. She rolled over only to have it beep again. 'What now' she thought. 'Morning beautiful. What do you wanna do today.' It was from Kevin this time.

"Aww." She smiled. Then texted back 'idk come over mom is not gonna b home 2day.'

And so he did.

"Hey." Gwen smiled as she met him outside.

"So this is your new house?" Kevin looked around.

"Yeah It's not as big as the one back home but."

"Hey its still really nice."

"Yeah."

"So, do you wanna sit and talk for a while."

"Yeah," the two walked over and sat down on the couch. "Kevin. Can I ask you something."

"Of course."

"Do you think our relationship is going to last. I mean. I'm here your there."

'I don't know. I hope so."

"I feel like everything and everyone in the universe is telling us that we shouldn't be together."

"Do you believe it."

"Sometimes." she hated herself for saying it.

"Wow."

"Don't be mad"

"I'm not mad, I just wish you told me this before I drove all the way out here."

"Kevin, we're not breaking up I was just telling you how I've been feeling."

"Well it sounds like you are." Kevin got up and walked onto the front porch.

"Kevin." Gwen followed him "Kevin stop jumping to conclusions." She grabbed his arm preventing him from walking any farther.

"I'm not. C'mon your telling me your not breaking up with me."

"Yes."

"Bullshit."

"Kevin. I'm not lying to you."

"Yeah, okay."

"Listen to me." she pulled him close to her "I'm not lying. I'm not breaking up with you. I just wanted to make sure you didn't change your mind about us. Considering we're not even supposed to be together."

"I could never change my mind, Gwen."

"That's all I needed to know. Now please come back inside."

"No, let's go to Bellwood."

"WHAT!"

"Come back to Bellwood with me."

"Kevin. I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because my life is here now and I made a commitment to do the play. I can't just leave."

"I'd do it for you."

"Yes but your not in high school anymore. Its easier for you."

"How?"

"Kevin, you don't have anything to stop you from leaving. I do. I cant just drop everything to go back to Bellwood."

"Whatever." he left without saying another word.

"KEVIN!" she ran after him, but it was too late. He had already driven away.

~Spring Break, Wednesday….

Gwen and the girls decided Saturday night to drive down to Daytona Beach. To get away from all the drama, including the drama and tension between Gwen and Kevin. Neither had spoken to each other since the argument that Saturday. Gwen had called him at least twenty times, but he never called her answered or called her back.

"So did you two break-up?" Charlette asked, while laying out her towel.

"I don't know. We had a fight. Well kinda we never yelled but it was definitely an argument." Gwen laid down on her towel, soaking in the warm sunlight.

"Has he called you at all?" Julia walked up from the water.

"No. And I've called him a million times."

"We know." Marlene laughed.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. Let's just enjoy the beach." the truth is, Gwen was getting upset. 'Maybe mom was right. Maybe we really aren't good for each other.'

"So new subject." Marlene sat up.

"Okay." Gwen's thinking was interrupted.

"Tonight. What are we doing?" Marlene had that look.

"Okay fine. We'll go clubbing." Charlette didn't like that stuff, but she would do it for her best friend.

"I don't know. I don't really want to go." Gwen started to think about Kevin.

"You need to. C'mon. Get your mind of this drama and have some fun. Your in Daytona Beach for god's sake."

"Okay. Okay. But we should go shopping first. I didn't bring a clubbing outfit." Gwen knew Marlene was right.

"YES!" Marlene hugged Gwen and they all headed back to the hotel/

~Thursday Morning, the hotel…

After a night of clubbing, the girls decided to spend the day at the beach.

"So, last night was definitely amazing." Marlene laughed as they all left th room.

"Yeah. Who says you need alcohol to have a good time." Charlette said proudly.

"And those guys we met…gorgeous." Julia joined in on the parade.

"They were okay." Gwen was the only one not laughing.

"Oh come on. They were total hotties." Christi playfully hit Gwen, trying to get her to play along.

"I guess. But its not like we haven't seen them before. We go to school with them." Gwen smiled, remembering how much fun she actually had.

"Way to ruin it." Marlene giggled.

"Well, speaking of last night." Christi said as the 'hotties' from the night before walked down the hallway.

"Hey ladies." Trevor walked over.

"Hi." Charlette smiled, she wasn't one that could easily hide a crush.

"Kole." Gwen was shocked when she saw him. "Where you at the club?"

"No. I stayed behind. Trevor, Dean, Phil, and Jake went though."

"Oh."

"Where you girls going today." Dean asked.

"The beach." Julia giggled, she was a lot better at hiding her feelings than Charlette.

"Cool, we were heading down there too." Jake smiled.

"Come with us." Marlene said while trying not to stare at Jake's exposed six-pack.

The group walked down to the beach. After an hour in the sun, everyone went into the water, except Gwen and Kole.

"You okay." Kole could see a tear falling from Gwen's eye.

"Yeah, this song makes me think that's all." Gwen paused her ipod.

"What song?"

"What if, from the Cheetah Girls."

"That's actually a good song….Your thinking about Kevin aren't you."

"Yeah."

"Charlette told me about the fight you guys had."

"Oh, yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. So, do you think we broke up."

"Considering what is was about. I would say yeah." Kole saw that he had made her cry. He quickly looked to see of Charlette was looking. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's okay. I kinda already thought it was over. Seeing as how he did go back to Bellwood."

"C'mon lets go for a walk. You can vent."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Your welcome. I hate to see you upset."

They told the others and headed down the beach. An hour later and everyone was back at their towels, except Gwen and Kole. Who were still walking.

"(Gwen's phone) When we collide sparks fly when you look in my eyes…"

"See who it is." Marlene stated.

"It's Kevin."

"ANSWER IT!" Charlette yelled.

"Okay." Christi picked it up "Hello?"

"Gwen."

"No, it's Christi. She went for a walk. But I can tell her to call you. She really misses you."

"It's okay. I was just calling to tell her that I'm not in Bellwood. My parents and I are visiting some family in Daytona."

"Oh my god. We're here for spring break."

"Really where you staying."

"The Sundance."

"Us too."

"Kevin. Get your ass down here. we're on the beach."

"Okay. I'll be right there. Thanks Christi."

"Your welcome." She hung up the phone and put it back in Gwen's purse.

"What was that about?" Marlene opened an eye.

"Kevin's here in Daytona visiting family."

"Wow. Small world."

"Hey guys" Kevin came walking down.

"Hi!" Charlette smiled.

"Kevin Levin?" Jake asked.

"Jake Blackhardt."

"Long time no see. How've you been man."

"Not bad. Where you livin."

"Wallingford, CT. Same as Gwen. I actually live down the street. But yeah me and the boys came down for vacation and ran into the girls last night."

"Cool."

"Oh Kev. Here she comes." Charlette pointed to Gwen and Kole.

"Feeling better." Kole stopped about twenty feet from the group.

"Yeah thanks." Gwen gave him a friendly hug. Then saw Kevin. He hadn't noticed her yet. Then she saw Charlette point to her and quickly pulled away. "Kevin." Gwen ran over to him.

"I'm sorry." He hugged her

"I'm sorry too." she kissed him.

"Hey Kevin." Kole said as he walked over.

"Hey." Kevin gave him a look then turned his attention back to Gwen, only to see her shocked and a little scared. "Gwen, what's wrong?"

"Mom and Aunt Sandra." she pointed to her family scanning the beach for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Wicked

Chapter 5

The group of teens stared at the two mothers walking towards them.

"Why does she always follow me?" Gwen was angry. Her mother went from always trusting her, to following her every move.

"Isn't that Ben's mom?" Kevin was getting nervous, he knew both Sandra and Lily didn't like him. "Man, I hope Tennyson-"

"You hope I what!" Ben snuck up behind him.

"Can you not sneak up on me like that." Kevin shoved Ben, not to hard.

"Charlette, you and the others to back to the room or something." Gwen didn't want her friends to witness the battle that was about to unfold.

"Yeah sure, c'mon guys." they wall walked up the beach and out of sight.

"Ben what are you doing here?" Gwen quickly asked. Lily and Sandra where still far enough away.

"Well, your mom called my mom and was like 'Gwen went to Daytona.' and my mom was like 'Did you know Kevin has family there.' Then your mom got all mad and stuff. It was cool." Ben laughed.

"Okay, but why are you here." She asked again, getting annoyed.

"I wasn't gonna miss the opportunity to see this and plus its freak'n Daytona Beach."

"This is not going to end well." Gwen smiled at her enraged mother now only a few feet away. "Hi mom."

"Don't 'hi mom' me. Your in so much trouble."

"Why? I didn't know Kevin was going to be here."

"Your telling me you didn't come down here to see that boy." Lily pointed and glared at Kevin.

"Yes. In fact, we had a fight and the girls and I came down here to get away from the drama. But it looks like it followed."

"Don't blame this on your mother Gwen." Sandra finally spoke.

"Aunt Sandra, you don't understand. Mom doesn't trust my judgment, rather she doesn't trust me."

"I do too."

"No you don't. If you did you would know that Kevin is a good guy."

"Doesn't look like one."

"Just because he looks that way doesn't mean he's a bad guy. Maybe if you took the time to get to know him, you would see what Ben and I see."

"Don't drag your cousin into this."

"Aunt Lily. It's okay. Cause I agree with Gwen."

"You What!" Sandra yelled.

"Gwen is right. Kevin is a good guy."

"He's a criminal." Lily shouted.

"No he isn't." Mark yelled as he and Susan walked over.

"This is gonna get ugly." Kevin smiled at his parent, trying to hide his fear.

"Of course you'd say that. He's your son. And your no hero either." Lily stepped in front of Mark.

"Excuse me!" Mark yelled.

"Leaving your wife and son. Not such a heroic or noble thing now is it."

"I was captured in a battle. In case you forgot I'm a plumber, just like the children."

Forty-five minutes later and they were still arguing. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were all sitting at the water's edge.

"I can't believe this." Gwen placed her head on Kevin's shoulder.

"I know. I don't like I've ever seen my parents this angry." Kevin put his arm around her than glanced at the group of screaming adults.

"This sucks." Ben through a rock into the ocean.

"Gwen!" "Kevin!" Susan and Lily called over their children.

"You are not to see him. You hear me." Lily pulled Gwen away from Kevin.

"NO!" Gwen tried to get to him.

"Mom!" Kevin looked at his mother.

"I'm sorry Kevin, but your banned from speaking or seeing the Tennysons."

"NO!" Kevin tried to get to Gwen, but Mark pulled him away.

The next moment seemed like it was from a movie. Both families walking in different directions, both teens trying to reach for each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Wicked

Chapter 6

She never thought she was capable of hating her mother as much as she did at this moment. Watching the ground slowly fade as the plane got higher in the air made her so angry and upset. Gwen couldn't understand why her mother hated Kevin. He was a good guy, or was he. Gwen hated herself now. The three hour plane ride made her think, second guess everything thing that has happened between her and Kevin. 'Maybe the universe is right.' She thought, staring out the plane window at the clouds. 'Are we really meant to be together? Is mom right? Can I really trust him?' The thoughts that rolled around in her head were making her crazy. Gwen looked over at her mother. It looked like Lily and Sandra were deep in conversation. Gwen then looked over at Ben, who was sitting next to her. He was doing the same thing as she was, just thinking. Gwen looked back out the window and sighed. There was nothing else she could do. The universe had spoken; she and Kevin were not meant to be. Both set of parents had decided that. Gwen thought about all the times her mother had banned her from doing things, she then realized something. Her mother was never wrong. Everything she had told her, every relationship lily warned her about was wrong, destructive like she said it would be. Gwen looked over at her mother and smiled. 'I guess she is right. But' her mind began to race again. Replaying every memory, every battle, every flirtatious moment the she and Kevin had shared. Making her second guess herself, her mother, even Kevin. She thought about the night when he told her not to leave with Verdana. When he told her he wanted her to stay, that the whole idea was lame. This memory made her laugh and smile. It was one of the moments that she loved, when he let his true feelings for her show. Then someone new came to her mind, Kole. The guy her mother liked, the one she wanted Gwen to fall for. 'Maybe he is…no. No. I love Kevin; he's the one for me. Right?' she questioned their relationship for the hundredth time in the three hour plane ride. 'This is so confusing. Is it though? It shouldn't be this hard. But you have to work at a relationship, right? But to work this hard, is it worth it? Is he worth it? This is stupid. I'm talking to myself' she was frustrated 'but I still don't know what to do. Or do I? I mean, we do live 900 miles away from each other. That's a sign right? The universe must be telling me something. But, I want to be with him. Don't I? 'Gwen looked down at the bracelet on her wrist; she flipped the heart around saw that it was inscribed, 'Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind.' She smiled; it was a quote from her favorite Shakespeare play, A Midsummer Night's Dream.

"Gwen, you okay?" Ben looked over at her. She was staring out the window.

"Yes. No. I don't know what to think anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I've spent the last two hours thinking about whether or not Kevin really is a good guy, Whether or not mom is right. I don't know what to think anymore."

"Gwen. Just follow your heart."

"It's not that easy, especially when my heart is spilt."

"What do you mean?"

"My heart is telling me that Kevin is the one that we are meant to be. But, then the sensible side is telling me that the answer is simple, it's telling me that the whole universe is giving me signs that prove we are not meant to be together."

"Gwen. You're just thinking too much. If you love him, then there's your answer."

"But, I don't know."

"If you love him?"

"No. I know that. I don't know if it's worth it. Just because I love someone doesn't mean we're meant to be."

"Well, if you ask me, I think it's plenty worth it."

"But, should it really be this hard. I want to be happy; I want him to be happy."

"Then do what I said follow your heart. Pick a side and go with it. You're never wrong. You always make the right choice."

"You think so?"

"Yes. You always make the right decision. Even in times like these. I don't think you made a mistake by being with him. In fact I even said to Julie that it was about time you to got together."

"Really? You think so."

"Yes. I think that you should talk to your mom and explain everything. She's your mom, she'll understand. All she wants is for you to be happy."

"Ben. We are talking about my mom. Your mom, that's different she would be exactly what you just said, But my mom, never."

"Oh that's true."

"Thanks Ben, but I think I just need to figure this out on my own." She turned back to the window and grabbed her iPod. The last hour of the flight would be torturous. "

~Tennyson Home, Monday….


	7. Chapter 7

Wicked

Chapter 7

"Some choices we live not only once but a thousand times over, remembering them for the rest of our lives."

~ Wednesday Afternoon…

It was now had been three months since she heard about Kevin and made her decision to forget everything about her old life. This decision proved to be easier than she thought it would be. With summer break only one week away, she focused on her exams and making the best of her finals days as a college freshman.

"Gwen." Wyatt MakCalaster yelled from across the courtyard. "Hey, you're still studying?" he sat down next to her, underneath the willow.

"Yes. I have my pysch exam tomorrow. Why aren't you studying, you do have your big exam tomorrow, Mr. 'I'm gonna be a kickass surgeon'." She looked up from her book and smiled.

"I did study, but I'm not going to over study like some people I know." He grabbed her book from her and held it out of her reach.

"Hey! Wyatt, give it back. C'mon." Gwen got up from the grass and grabbed it from him.

"You're cute when you're mad."

"I'm not mad just frustrated."

"Why? You're going to be fine. You know this stuff."

"I know, but it's a big test."

"Aren't they all, c'mon let's get out of here and have some fun"

"How about you pick me up later tonight?"

"Fine." He kissed her cheek then got up from the grass.

Gwen smiled as he walked away. Wyatt was exactly the kind of guy she always saw herself with, the kind of guy her mother and father always thought she would be with. He was studying to be a doctor and she was studying to be an English/Theater teacher. They made a cute couple and to Gwen's surprise she was happy. She still thought about Kevin, but not as she used to. Gwen was moving on and it was for the best.

~Levin Home (Same day)….

Susan and Mark sat in their living room, waiting for their newly released son to come home. Kevin was sentenced to eighteen months for beating up some guy. He was now being released early for good behavior.

"Oh, here he is." Susan jumped up from the couch and over to the door.

Kevin walked in the door. He had no emotion on his face; he just looked at her then went up to his old bedroom.

"That was odd. I hope he's okay." Susan watched her son walk up the stairs.

"Just give him time." Mark knew how Kevin was feeling. When you first return to normal life, things are scary.

~Gwen's Dorm (later that night)….

"I can honestly say you've been on my mind Since I woke up today, up today I look at your photograph all the time These memories come back to life And I don't mind…" The song blared from her ihome. Gwen was home from her date, looking through a box of stuff she found under her bed. "I remember when we kissed I still feel it on my lips The time that you danced with me With no music playing…" She continued to look through the box, trying not to cry. "But I remember those simple things I remember 'til I cry But the one thing I wish I'd forget The memory I wanna forget Is goodbye…" The song was fitting for her current state, the box was filled with memories of Bellwood, memories of Kevin. "I woke up this morning and played are song And throwing my tears, I sang along I picked up the phone and then put it down 'Cause I know I'm wasting my time And I don't mind…" Gwen took out a picture of her and Kevin. It was from the night they went to the pier with Julie and Ben. She started to cry. Saying goodbye was the hardest thing she had ever done, and forgetting was even harder. "I remember when we kissed I still feel it on my lips The time that you danced with me With no music playing…" She then pulled out her prom dress, the one she wore when Kevin took her to prom. Though they never made it. She cried more when she remembered dancing under the moonlight with his car radio on. "But I remember the simple things I remember 'til I cry But the one thing I wish I'd forget The memory I wanna forget…" At the bottom of the box was a small black box, she whipped away a tear and opened it. It had the bracelet he had given her in it. "Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up With your ring tone I hesitate but answer it anyway You sound so aloneAnd I'm surprised to hear you say You remember when we kissed You still feel it on your lips The time that you danced with me With no music playing You remember the simple thingsWe talked 'til we cried You said that your biggest regret The one thing you wish I'd forgetIs saying goodbye, saying goodbye Ooh, goodbye." The song ended. She turned off her ihome and leaned against her head board, holding her knees and rocking back and forth. Gwen was crying, just like the night she said goodbye. Memories scattered around her. She grabbed a newspaper clipping from the end of her bed. It was about Kevin's arrest and sentence. Gwen stared at it for a moment, blaming herself for him being in his current state. She cried herself to sleep, with the article in her hand.

~Levin Home, Friday Night…

Although Susan didn't want to at first, she agreed and went out for the night with Mark. Leaving Kevin alone in the house.

"Susan, honey, he is 21 years old. He'll be fine." Mark said as he pushed his wife out the door.

"I know. I'm just worried that's all. He's been home for three days and all he's done is stare at her picture and drink." Susan looked back up the stairs once last time before closing the door.

"Don't worry, he'll come around."

"I hope so."

Kevin sat on his bed, his parents had been out for about two hours. He drank another shot of whisky and stared at the picture of Gwen. It was a recent picture. Ben had given it to him when he went to visit Kevin in prison. He took the picture out of the frame and unfolded the note that was behind it. He read it to himself and had another shot.

About three hours later Susan and Mark returned home.

"Susan I'm sure he's fine." Mark closed the door as Susan ran upstairs.

"Mark." She turned to him, about halfway up the stair. "I just have this feeling that something is wrong." She ran up the rest of the stairs, with Mark following slowly. "KEVIN!" Susan found him passed out on his bed. She tried to wake him, but he wouldn't.

"Susan. Whats-" Mark saw his son, unconscious on his bed.

"He's still breathing." She backed away.

"We have to get him to the hospital. I'll bring him to the car." Mark carried his son to the car.

Susan stood in the empty room for a moment. Then saw the note under the bed. 'I'll love her till I die.' Realizing what he was trying to do, she cried.

"SUSAN!" Mark ran up to the bedroom and over to her. "C'mon."

"It's all my fault."

"You weren't even here."

"Look." She gave him the note. "If I hadn't torn them apart he wouldn't have turned out this way."

"How do you know."

"Mark, I'm his mother. I just do."

"We have to go. Come."

"Alright." She placed to note in her purse and followed him out the door.

~Gwen's Dorm, Saturday Morning…

Gwen had woken up and cleaned everything off her bed. She was doing her final packing for her summer trip when her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Gwen, It's Mark Levin."

"Mr. Levin." Gwen could feel something was wrong. "Is everything okay."

"No, It's Kevin."

"Is he okay."

"No. I know that you have a whole new life and everything. But, last night Susan and I came home and found Kevin in his room. Unconcious, with a note and your picture. I know it's a lot to ask but-"

"Oh my god. No. I'll be there as soon as I can." Gwen hung up the phone and for the trip to Bellwood.

"Hi Honey, Where are you going?" Wyatt walked in her room.

"I have to go to Bellwood."

"I thought you were coming with me and my family to the beach house."

"I am. I just..Something's happened and I need to go. I'll meet you down there."

"Gwen. We're leaving tonight."

"I know. But, Wyatt.." She walked over to him. "I promise. I will be there by Wednesday. I really need to go. Please, don't be mad."

"Okay. I'll see you then." He kissed her cheek then left her room.

She got her things together and headed for the door. She stood in the doorway and looked around. She walked over to the nightstand, grabbed to article and bracelet and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Wicked

Chapter 8

"I wanted you to stay 'Cause I needed, I need to hear you say that I love you I have loved you all along And I forgive you for being away for far too long So keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore Believe it Hold on to me and never let me go"

Gwen arrived in Chicago Saturday night. She rented a car and drove the thirty minutes to Westlake Hospital. Leaving her bags in the trunk, she walked into the hospital and to the information desk.

"Excuse me?" Gwen was nervous, she didn't know what to expect. The only thing Mark told her was which of the many hospitals they brought Kevin to. Gwen didn't know why he was here.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" the nurse spun around in her chair.

"Um, I'm looking for a patient. He was brought here last night."

"Name."

"Kevin. Kevin Ethan Levin."

"Ah, yes. He is on the fourth floor room D187."

"Thank you." Gwen picked her purse of the floor and walked over to the elevator. In that short ride, so many thoughts raced through her head. 'What happened to him'. Gwen looked down at the bracelet. 'Please be alive. Please be alive' . The elevator dinged, but it wasn't for her. She was only on the second floor. The doors opened to reveal a young couple, about her and Kevin's age, walking in. Gwen tried not the stare, but it was so hard. The couple where kissing and holding hands. They looked so happy, so in love. The elevator dinged again. It was for her now. She left the elevator and over to the nurses station. "Hi, I'm looking for room D187?" Before the nurse could answer she heard a voice calling her name. She turned to see Mark and Susan in the waiting room. "Mr. and Mrs. Levin." Gwen ran over to them and to her surprise they both hugged her. "Is he?"

"We don't now. We've been here since last night and we haven't heard a thing." Mark sat down next to his wife. She was looking at a folded up piece of paper.

"I'm sorry." Gwen didn't know what to say. There was nothing she could do.

"Here comes the doctor." Mark and the girls stand up and greet the doctor.

"Mr. and Mrs. Levin."

"Yes. I'm Mark Levin. This is my wife Susan. And Gwendolyn Tennyson."

"Please sit."

Gwen's stomach sank, sitting down was never good. It meant there was bad news coming. Gwen looked down at the bracelet. To her surprise a single tear fell down her cheek.

Susan was at a lost for words. After hearing the doctor tell them that her son, her only son, had alcohol poisoning and almost died made her feel guilty. She looked down at the note in her hand, then at Gwen who was checking her phone. Mark had gone to get them some coffee, they were alone in the waiting room, waiting for the doctors to allow them to see Kevin.

"Gwen." Susan looked at the red haired girl. She couldn't believe how much she had changed. Gwen didn't look like the teenage girl she ripped away from Kevin that spring break. She looked so grown up, so elegant. Gwen's hair was curlier, longer, and more layered. Everything about her was so sophisticated, even down to the high heels she was wearing.

"Yes." Gwen looked up from her blackberry and at the women in front of her.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Gwen put her phone in her purse.

"For everything. For not seeing how much you and Kevin cared for each other."

"Mrs. Levin." Gwen got up and sat next to her. "It's not your fault. It was bound to happen. Kevin and I were just not meant to be."

"How can you say that? After everything, don't you care about him."

"Of course I do. I always will. But it was for the best."

"No. No it wasn't."

"What do you mean?"

Susan unfolded to note, she looked at it for a moment. "He had this and a picture of you in his hand when we found him."

"What!" Gwen was shocked, she had no idea he still cared that much for her. "Can I read it?"

"Of course." Susan handed Gwen the crinkled note.

Gwen read it to herself, then began to cry. "Oh my gosh. If I had known. I would have never."

"You can't blame yourself, Gwen. None of us saw this coming." Mark walked over and handed them some coffee.

"He did this because…I was right to blame myself."

"What are you talking about?" Susan looked up at Gwen.

"When I found out Kevin was sent to prison, I felt so guilty. I've been blaming myself, I tried to forget. Wyatt and I. But, I've realized recently that I still love your son, as much as I did that day in Daytona Beach."

"Gwen, I never knew that you cared so much for Kevin. If I had known I would have never separated you two."

"Mrs. Levin. It wasn't just you. It was my mom too. She didn't see it either. My dad did, and now look. Their on divorce row."

"Your parents are getting divorced. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. I've seen it coming for years now. It wasn't that big of a shock to me."

"Is that the bracelet?" Susan saw the shiny, silver heart hanging from Gwen's wrist.

"Yes. I found it Friday night. I haven't taken it off since I found it. It reminds me of how much I care about him."

"Gwen." Mark held her hand. "He still cares as well."

"Mr. and Mrs. Levin. Kevin is awake if you'd like to see him." the nurse said.

"Yes, thank you." Susan leaped up and headed down the hall.

"Gwen, you coming." Mark turned and smiled.

"Yes. I'll be right there." Gwen looked at her phone. It had vibrated three times already. It was Wyatt all three times. As she grabbed it out of her purse, she saw he was calling her again. Gwen sighed and placed it back in her purse, letting it go to voicemail for the fourth time.

~Kevin's Hospital Room…

Susan and Mark walked in to see Kevin just waking up.

"Kevin." Susan let out a sigh of relief and hugged her son.

"I'm sorry mom."

"It's okay. It's all going to be okay." She hugged him again.

"Kevin Ethan. You scare your mother and I like that again and you'll never see the light of day." Mark laughed and hugged his son. Then watched as Kevin's gaze went to the girl standing in the doorway.

"Hi Kevin." Gwen smiled.

"Hi." Kevin sat up in the bed, still looking at her.

"Your dad called me." She walked over to his bedside, her pumps making that clicking noise with every step. "I, um. I'm glad your okay." She smiled at him again.

"We'll give you too a minute" Susan winked and left the room with Mark close behind.

"How are you?" Kevin couldn't help but stare. He couldn't believe how much different she looked, and yet still so beautiful.

"I'm okay. I'm on summer break now. Kevin." Gwen sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything. I should've listened to my heart and not my head. I should've stayed with you. None of this would have happened if-"

"Gwen." Kevin held her hand. "I got myself into this mess. I knew what I was doing. It's not you fault."

"How can you not hate me? I broke your heart and yet you still give me that look."

"I could never hate you. It's not possible. And I can't help but look at you like this. I love you. Always have always will. I promised."

"You made that promise almost two years ago."

"It's as true today as it was back then. I promise. I will always love you. I will always be here for you. No matter what happens."

"How could I have been so stupid."

"Your not stupid."

"How could I have not seen how much you love me. That you're the one? Not Wyatt. Not Kole. But you Kevin."

"Who's Wyatt."

"My boyfriend. I started dating him to try and forget you. But, I can't I love you to much."

"I love you too."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that."

"I am. I really am sorry."

"Gwen" He moved over and she laid down in the bed with him. "You have nothing to be sorry for." Kevin kissed her forehead.

Gwen laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. The smell of his skin made her get butterflies in her stomach. She loved every second of this moment. They fell asleep in the bed, with his arm around her and her head on his chest. They were together again.

~Gwen's Hotel Room, Monday Morning….

She woke up Monday morning eager to get to the hospital. Gwen had totally forgotten that Wyatt had called her, at least ten times since she arrived in Bellwood Saturday night. Gwen stood in front of the mirror, she couldn't decide how to do her hair. She wanted to look cute for Kevin. But then again, he never really cared what she looked like. He just cared that she was with him, loving him the way he loved her. Three hairstyles later, she decided to just keep it down. Gwen grabbed her shoes and purse and started to head down to the parking lot. She got in her rental car and arrived at the hospital ten minutes later.

~Wyatt's Beach House, Same day…..

Wyatt and his parents sat on the deck watching the waves.

"Has she called you back yet?" Wyatt's mother, Deana, asked.

"No. I'm worried. She left so franticly." Wyatt looked down at this blackberry, hoping she was calling him. But she wasn't and hadn't all weekend. "She said she was going to be here Wednesday but I don't think she'll make it. I have this feeling that something is wrong."

"Well son, why don't you go to Bellwood and make sure she's okay." Jackson, Wyatt's father sipped his coffee. Jackson didn't like Gwen, he could see that she didn't really care that much for Wyatt. But, Wyatt loved her and he would but his feelings aside for his son's happiness.

"You think so?"

"You're her boyfriend, Wyatt. Your allowed." Deana smiled.

"Okay, I'll get some things together and head over there."

"That's my boy, show her how much you care." Jackson looked at the newspaper. There was no emotion in that statement. It was only said to make Wyatt happier.

~Kevin's Hospital Room, Same Day…

Gwen walked in the elevator and waited patiently until it brought her to the fourth floor. She smiled at the nurses, who she was beginning to know quite well. Gwen walked down the hall and into his room.

"Hey you." Gwen smiled and placed her clutch on the table.

"Hey." Kevin smiled back, he still couldn't believe she was still here. Spending her summer break with him in a hospital room.

"How are you feeling?" Gwen sat down in a chair, she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Better. I finally got to eat this morning."

"Good." Gwen smirked, then saw her phone ringing, it was Wyatt for the thirteenth time. "Hold on Kev, I have to take this."

"Okay." He smiled and watched her leave the room. She stood to the side of the door, he could still see her.

"Hey Wyatt." Gwen answered.

"Hey, you okay. You haven't answered any of my calls."

"Yeah, I'm fine." She looked at Kevin and smiled. "My friend had an accident and I came to see him."

"Is he okay."

"Yeah. I gotta go. I'll see you Wednesday."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Gwen hung up and walked back in the room. "Sorry Kev. I had to answer his call sometime."

"No it's cool. I don't mind." He really didn't. He knew he had her and didn't need to worry about her leaving again.

"So, when are you getting out of here." Gwen sat on the edge of the bed.

"Wednesday." Kevin smiled at her. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but she had a boyfriend. He couldn't do that to her, no matter how much he wanted to.

"That's good. We can finally do something besides sit in this room and watch movies."

"Hahaha yeah. That'll be nice. So I talked to Ben this morning."

'Really, how is he. Mom doesn't really talk to them since the divorce."

"Gwen, your parents are getting divorced. It's about time."

"I know." She laughed. Gwen loved how Kevin knew everything about her. There was no hiding things from him, like she had to hide things from Wyatt. Kevin knew about her parents, her powers, everything. Wyatt on the other hand, he didn't know about her parents divorce or her powers.

"So, what are you going to school for again?"

"Teaching. English and theater."

"You'd make a cute teacher." Kevin smirked, what he really wanted to say was 'hot' or 'sexy' but they weren't there yet. He could say those things to her yet.

"Thanks." she blushed. "Kevin, can I ask you a serious question?"

"Of course."

"What happened to you? I mean the drinking, the gangs, prison. I thought that was the old you."

"I don't really know. After you left, every became meaningless. I didn't care anymore."

"Kevin. I'm sorry."

"Will you stop saying that. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

~Tennyson Home (Ben's house), Tuesday Morning…

Gwen finally made it to her cousin's house. She hadn't seen him in months.

"So, onto the Kevin subject." Ben laughed and handed her and Julie some water.

"Yeah. What about it?" Gwen had tried all morning to avoid that question.

"How are you guys?"

"Ben. I have a boyfriend."

"So, you obviously still love Kevin. So just break up with Wyatt and be with Kevin."

"It's not that easy Ben." Julie stepped in and defended Gwen.

"She's right Ben. I can't just break up with Wyatt. I really care about him. And both my parents like him."

"So, who cares what your parents think. And you obviously love Kevin more."

"I care what they think. And yes I do, but that doesn't mean anything."

"Gwen," Julie smiled at her friend. "Do what makes you happy."

"Jules its not that easy."

"Yes it is. If your happy with Wyatt and you don't want to be without him then be with him."

"But, what about Kevin. I cant just forget about everything we have, or had. I don't know anymore. This is so complicated. Why can't my love life be simple, or rather why cant my life in general be easy. Why does everything have to be so complicated?"

"I don't know. Personally, I think you should be with neither of them."

"BEN!" Julie hit Ben's arm, not to hard of course.

"What! I'm serious. If its this hard for her to decide between the two then she should pick neither of them."

"It's not hard. I made my choice a long time ago. I just have to figure out how to tell him." Gwen sighed and looked out the window.

~Kevin's Hospital Room, Same day…

After making her choice, Gwen needed to tell Kevin. She couldn't keep him wondering and hoping. She made her way to his room.

"Kevin. I need to tell you something." Gwen stood in the doorway for a moment.

"You sound serious. Is everything okay?" Kevin put his magazine down and patted the side of the bed, telling her to sit.

"Yeah, everything's okay. I just…" Gwen took a deep breath. 'Why is it so hard to tell how I feel.' she took another deep breath. "Kevin."

"Yeah."

Wyatt walked into the hospital and up to the fourth floor. He made his way around found Kevin's room. He saw Gwen and Kevin talking, he waited in the doorway for awhile and listened.

"I've been thinking and…I've realized that I don't want to be without you." Gwen held his hand.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. I want to be with you. Only you."

"Really." Kevin sat up. He was surprised, he didn't expect to be the one she chose.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Wow."

"What?" Gwen got up, afraid of what he was gonna say.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that. When I heard you moved on, I thought I'd lost you forever."

"Never. You have me. Always have always will. Like you promised. So I'm making that promise to you."

"And how did you end that promise exactly." Kevin smirked.

"You big dummy." She laughed and leaned down to kiss him.

Wyatt watched. He heard everything. He didn't know what to do. Neither Gwen nor Kevin noticed him. But, after what he heard, he need to talk to her. So he went over and sat in the waiting room, hoping she would come out very soon.

Kevin couldn't help but smile. He finally had her back and wasn't about to let anyone keep them apart.

"Mr. Levin. I need to ask you a few questions before you can be released tomorrow." the doctor said as he walked in. "Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to leave, just for a bit."

"Of course. I'll be in the waiting room." she smiled at Kevin and walked over to the waiting room. And to her surprise she saw Wyatt, with his head in his hands. "Wyatt?"

"That guy, he's the one your mom said you couldn't see. Isn't he" Wyatt kept his head down.

"Yes." Gwen sighed.

"You still love him don't you?"

"Wyatt."

"Don't you?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry."

"So, then this is goodbye."

"What?"

"I want you to be happy and if that's with him then I'm okay with it." Wyatt got up and walked away. Gwen sat there a bit confused, and yet relieved.

As the doctor was leaving Kevin's room, Wyatt walked by.

"Your lucky. I've never seen her smile like I saw her smile when she is with you" Wyatt looked back towards the waiting room, then left for good.

Kevin sat there, very confused.

"Hey." Gwen walked back and saw the look on your face. "What?"

"Some guy just walked by and was like 'your lucky' and something about how he's never seen some girl smile the way she smiles at me or something."

"Wyatt."

"Who?"

"That was Wyatt. He came to see me and make sure I was okay. He saw us together."

"Oh so, does that mean that we can be together."

"Yes." Gwen smiled and sat on the bed with him.

Everything was right in the universe again. Gwen and Kevin where together and there was not a thing that could break them apart.

"Hold on." Gwen pulled away from the kiss and answered her phone . "Hello?"

"Gwen. Where are you?"

"Mom." Gwen and Kevin looked at each other. It wasn't going to be as easy as they thought. The ball had to drop eventually and it did, with a phone call from Lily Tennyson.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Wicked

Chapter 9

"I never meant to start a war You know I never wanna hurt you Don't even know what we're fighting for Why does love always feel like a battlefield I guess you better go and get your armor"

Gwen looked nervously at Kevin. Her mom didn't know she was went to Bellwood. Lily believed Gwen was at the beach house with Wyatt, Gwen's now ex-boyfriend.

"Hold on mom." Gwen placed her hand over the speaker "Kev, what do I say?"

"Tell her the truth. She can get mad if she wants too. I'm not letting anything get in the way."

"Okay." Gwen placed the phone back to her ear. "I'm in Bellwood mom."

"Why?"

"Well…" Gwen took a deep breath. "Mr. Levin called me and said that Kevin was in the hospital and I came up here to see if he was okay. Which he is."

"Oh and what does Wyatt have to say about you going to see your ex?"

"Um, I never told him."

"GWEN!"

"Mom. Calm down. Wyatt came up to check on me and saw me and Kevin together and he broke up with me."

"Oh honey. I'm sorry. I'm sure he just jumped to conclusions. I'm sure you can get him back."

"Wow Mom. Your clueless."

"What."

"He saw me and Kevin together. As in we kissed and Wyatt saw."

"GWEN! How could you. I thought I told you to never associate with the Levins."

"MOM. I'm almost 20. You can't keep me from seeing him."

"Don't talk to me like that."

"You know what, it's no wonder dad's divorcing you. You're a bitch. You never see passed what's on the outside. You wonder why you have no friends. Because you a self centered judgmental bitch." Gwen hung up the phone and placed it in her bag.

"Wow. Gwen that was…that was hot." Kevin smirked.

"That felt good."

"I'm sure it did." Kevin pulled her over and kissed her. Only to be interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Well it's about time." Ben and Julie walked into the room.

"Hey Tennyson." Kevin shook his head.

"Hey. So, you two together again." Ben sat in the swivel chair.

"Yes" Gwen smiled and kissed Kevin. She felt like everything was the way it should be. Sure she was upset about her mother. But she knew now it didn't matter what people thought, only what she thought. Gwen knew Kevin was the one for her and no matter what.

~MakCalaster Beach House…

Wyatt walked into his parents beach house.

"Hello son." Jackson peeked his head up from his book.

"Hello father." Wyatt gave a fake smile and walked up to his bedroom.

"Wyatt, where's Miss Gwendolyn." Jackson placed the book down.

"In Bellwood. Remember that Kevin guy I told you about."

'Yes. The one that she used to date and went to jail."

"Yes. I saw her with him. She told me she still loved him."

"Wyatt, come here." Jackson moved the dog off the couch and his son sat next to him "Do you love this girl."

"Yes."

"And I have a feeling she loves you."

'But."

"This Kevin character doesn't pose a threat to you. You're a MakCalaster. If you want to be with Miss Tennyson, then I will see that you are with Miss Tennyson."

"Really?" Wyatt knew that his father had the power to get Gwen back. He was a Senator.

"Yes. Now, I need information on this Kevin. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes." Wyatt smiled and left the room, knowing he hadn't lost Gwen for good. This was only going to be a temporary separation.

~The Levin Home, Thursday Night….

Susan and Mark had invited Gwen over for dinner, well Kevin asked her but still. Gwen arrived at the house around 5:30. She walked up the front steps and rang the doorbell.

"Hey." Kevin smiled as he opened the door. "You don't have to ring the bell."

"I wasn't sure." Gwen smiled back at him.

"Come here." Kevin pulled her in the house and kissed her.

"Hello Gwen." Susan yelled from the kitchen, interrupting the kiss.

"Hi." Gwen said. Kevin rolled his eyes. "Later." she whispered to him.

"Why is it every time I try and kiss you someone interrupts" Kevin smirked as he followed Gwen into the kitchen.

"Can I help." Gwen placed her clutch on the kitchen table.

"Of course. If you could chop the peppers that would be great."

"Sure." Gwen washed her hands and began chopping.

Kevin just watched. It made him smile, the sight of his mom and girlfriend making dinner together. It was something he never thought he'd see.

"Well isn't that a lovely sight." Mark smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah." Kevin was proud. He had an amazing girlfriend. Gwen brought out the best in Kevin. She showed him he really wasn't a monster.

"Alright boys. Dinner's ready." Susan smiled, pulling dinner out of the oven.

All in all, it went well. There were no awkward moments. There was laughter. And some innocent flirting between Gwen and Kevin. After dinner, Gwen and Kevin went up to his room.

"No more interruptions." Gwen whispered as she pulled Kevin onto the bed.

"Mhm." Kevin really wasn't listening. He was kissing her.

They stayed like that for awhile, just kissing on his bed. It was romantic, nothing dirty. They both wanted to go farther, but neither were willing to make the first move.

"(Gwen's phone) I want you love and I want your revenge you and me could write a bad romance…"

"Don't answer it." Kevin said, stopping her arm from reaching the phone.

"Kev, what if its an emergency."

"They can leave a message."

"Kev. Just hold on. We have all night." Gwen answered her phone, but letting Kevin continue to kiss her. "Hello?"

"Gwendolyn. It's Jackson MakCalaster."

"Mr. MakCalaster." Gwen shot up. Kevin rolled his eyes, knowing the moment was ruined.

"I hear you and my son are no longer together. That's a shame."

"Yes. I'm sorry. I just didn't share the same feelings."

"Of course not. I knew that from the start."

"Okay. Can I ask while your calling me then. I was a little busy." Gwen smiled at Kevin.

"A little." Kevin smiled as he tickled her.

"Kev." she hit him playfully.

"I didn't mean to interrupt. I just thought I should tell you something." Jackson's voice was cold.

"No its okay. It was nothing I cant finish later." Gwen smirked at Kevin again. "What was it you wanted to tell me."

"I understand you left my son for a certain ex-con named Kevin Levin."

"Um, yes."

"Well. This has made my son very unhappy. Also made your mother very unhappy."

"You talked to my mother."

"Yes. And I've come to learn that Mr. Levin is on parole."

"Um, yes?" Gwen was worried. He was a very powerful senator. Who could easily get what he or his son wanted.

"Well, his little accident wouldn't fly right with his parole officer would it."

"He didn't do anything wrong, Mr. MakCalaster. Now, I'm sorry that your son and I broke up but-"

"But nothing Miss. Tennyson. I don't like you, never did. I don't think your intentions are good."

"In all fairness you don't even know me."

"Yes. But my son is very fond of you. I want my son to be happy."

"So, what are you getting at"

"You leave Mr. Levin and return to my son."

"And if I don't."

"I can have Mr. Levin put in Jail again."

"Even so, I would never be with your son."

"Oh, I think you will. I know what you and your friend are."

"What?"

"Plumbers Miss. Tennyson. If you want no harm done to Mr. Levin you will leave him and come to the beach house. Where you and my son will marry."

"MR. MAKCALASTER! That is an insane request. I wont marry your son."

"Oh I think you will, because if you don't. I promise you will never see Mr. Levin alive again."

"NO!" Gwen didn't know what to do.

"Gwen." Kevin turned to her, he say the fear on her face.

"You have three days to make your decision Miss. Tennyson. If your not at this beach house by Saturday night I ensure you Mr. Levin will be in worse shape then prison and alcohol poisoning."

"NO!"

"Three days miss Tennyson."

"Uh." Gwen hung up the phone and looked at Kevin.

"What happened?"

"I have to loose you to save you."

'What?"

"Either I loose you and marry Wyatt or Mr. MakCalaster has you killed." Gwen couldn't hold in her tears any longer. She ran into Kevin's arms and cried. This was going to be the last time he held her.


	10. Chapter 10

Wicked

Chapter 10

"Far longer than forever Like no love ever known And with your love I'll never be alone."

Gwen sat there on Kevin's bed, not knowing what to do. Jackson had given her the worst ultimatum to ever be given. Either marry Wyatt or Kevin is killed.

"Can he really expect me to make a decision like this in two days?"

"I guess so. I cant believe him. Why is everyone against us being together?" Kevin sat behind Gwen and put his arms around her.

"I just wish I could run away from all this drama and just be with you."

"Then why don't we."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm game if you are. I don't care where we are as long as I'm with you Gwen. Your all that matters."

"Then let's do it. We'll tell your parents and just go somewhere where Jackson wont find us. And be together."

Their plan was set. They were to leave tomorrow morning for California.

~Los Angeles, Friday Afternoon…

This was the beginning of an adventure. Only five people knew where Gwen and Kevin were. They had told Susan, Mark, Ben, Julia and Grandpa Max. Only the people they trusted with their lives, since that's what was in the line. Gwen knew that if Jackson found out she was trying to run, Kevin would surely suffer.

"Kevin." Gwen looked over at Kevin, he was unlocking their hotel room.

"Yeah." he opened the door and let her in first. He scanned the hall for anyone who would recognize them then closed the door.

"What if he finds us?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought that far ahead yet."

"That's a first," she laughed, knowing exactly what he would do. He was Kevin Levin. There was no doubt he would through some punches to keep her safe.

"So, tomorrow we'll start looking for an apartment or something." Kevin opened the laptop and got up the local house listings.

"And I will transfer to college here."

"Good, I didn't want you to give up on that."

"I haven't and I wont."

"Good. Like I said, you'd make on hot teacher."

"I believe you said cute."

"Well I wasn't allowed to call you hot then."

"Uh huh." Gwen laughed.

"Hey look at this place." Kevin opened the screen to a little ranch right outside L.A. "It's not to far out from the city, it's a house, and its right near the school."

"Aww its perfect."

"Your perfect." he smiled looking up from the computer screen and at her.

"Alright Mr. Roughish Charm, whatever you say." Gwen laughed.

Even though things weren't as she planned, she was happy. No matter where, as long as Gwen was with Kevin, nothing else mattered.

The next day the two went to the ranch and it was love at first sight. So, they decided to get it. And like nothing at all, the deadline flew by and Kevin was safe. And three weeks later, there was still no sign of Jackson or Wyatt. It seemed they were going to be okay.

"Hey, how was your day." Gwen smiled as Kevin walked in the door. He had gotten a job and she was in school. Everything was going great.

"It was okay." Kevin smiled and kissed her as he walked back to their bedroom.

"Wanna help me make dinner."

"Yeah. I'll change out of my work clothes and be right there."

"K."

"So how was school."

"Good. I have this really awesome professor for my psychology class. She's easy to talk to and doesn't even give homework."

"Wow. Wish I had a teacher like that."

"Yeah." Gwen smiled as Kevin joined her in the kitchen.

"So what's so dinner."

"Nothing fancy, chicken fajitas."

"Sounds good."

"Here. Chop the lettuce."

"Okay." Kevin grabbed the knife and began chopping, but not without fooling around. He grabbed a handful of lettuce and throwing it at Gwen.

"Hey." Gwen giggled and tossed some cheese at him.

"Now you've started it." he laughed and grabbed her from behind. He twirled her around. It was a cute moment.

"Put me down!" Gwen kicked a little, but was enjoying every second.

"Make me!" Kevin twirled her around again, both laughing. And as Kevin went to kiss her, the doorbell rang.

"Get the door." Gwen felt her feet hit the ground, and gently pushed Kevin out of the kitchen and into the living.

"Hello Kevin." she stood in the doorway, a black haired blued woman holding an infant.

"Victoria?" he was shocked, Kevin hadn't seen her in a little over a year.

Victoria was one of the "brainless" girls he hooked up with. They met at a club and dated until Kevin was sent to prison.

"Kev, who's at the door?" Gwen yelled from the kitchen.

"Um…" he was too shocked to say anything.

"Kev." Gwen walked in the room, wiping her hands on a dish towel. "Kev. Oh hi."

"You must be Gwen." Victoria placed the car seat down, with the infant in it sleeping soundly.

"Yes and you are?"

"Victoria."

"Oh okay." Gwen smiled.

"How did you find me?" Kevin asked as he looked down at the sleeping baby.

"I've been looking for you. I went to your apartment and they told me you moved back with your parents. So I asked them and they said you were out here with her."

"They shouldn't have told you. No one is supposed to know."

"Well, at first they weren't gonna tell me. Then I told them why I needed to find you and they told me."

"So why are you here?"

"I came to give you your son."

"My what!" Kevin looked at Gwen, who looked just as shocked as he did.

"Your son, you remember that weekend trip we went on right before you left. Well here is the end result. Your son, Devlin."

"Um, not to intrude. But are you absolutely sure this is Kevin's. You don't seem like a very innocent women."

"Yes, but if you still don't believe me here are the release papers to have a paternity test."

"Okay."

"So here." Victoria picked up the seat and gave it and the diaper bag to Kevin. "I don't care what you do with him. I don't care. Just don't give him back to me. I could care less." Victoria closed the door and drove away.

"Gwen?" Kevin looked at Gwen.

"I'm okay. I'm not mad. Shocked, but not mad."

"Oh, so um what do we do."

"Well, you take the test. And if he is yours we take care of him together."

"Really. Like be his parents?"

"Yes."

"You always seem to surprise me."

"What do you mean?" Gwen smiled at Devlin as she lifted him out of the seat.

"Most girls would run if their guy had a kid."

"Well, most girls don't love you as much as I do."

"That's true." Kevin smiled. He watched Gwen play with the baby, he had found the one.

It would be a whole month before the results came back from the DNA test. Gwen, Kevin, and Devlin all sat in the waiting room for the doctor to call them in.

"Kevin Levin, The doctor will see you now." the nurse escorted them to the exam room.

"Kevin calm down its going to be fine." Gwen held Devlin while she watched Kevin pace back and forth.

"What if…"

"Kevin, I told you a million times. I don't care that you have Devlin. I love him as much as I love you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I told you we are a family. Whether I'm his biological mother or not. We'll take care of him together like we have been for the last month."

"Mr. Levin." the doctor walked in the room. He had this concerning look on his face. He looked at Devlin, then Gwen, then back to Kevin.

"So, Doc. Is he mine?"

"Yes." the doctor looked at Gwen again. It seemed like he was waiting for her to get up and leave the room. But to his surprise she didn't. Gwen just got up and sat next to Kevin. "Now sir, all I need for you to do is sign his birth certificate and you will legally and biologically be his father."

"Okay." Kevin took a deep breath and grabbed the paper from the doctor. "Gwen are you sure your okay with this?"

"Yes." Gwen smiled and kissed Devlin's head. She really felt like his mother. She took care of him like a mother would. Everything was perfect. They were a family. "Um, Doctor Finn, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"How do I become his legal mother?"

"Gwen?" Kevin looked at her with shock, but also excitement.

"First you need to mother to give all rights of parenthood to Kevin."

"She did that?"

"Alright. We'll then all that is left is for you two to get married. And once that is done you sign the birth certificate and a couple other documents stating that you are not just his stepmother but his primary caretaker along with Mr. Levin."

"Okay, thanks."

"Well. Here's the certificate. Are we free to leave." Kevin couldn't help but smile when he looked over at Gwen, who was putting Devlin in his car seat.

"Yes. Good luck with everything."

"Thank you." Gwen picked up the car seat and walked out of the room with Kevin behind her.

~Two months Later…

Devlin was now 6 months old. Gwen and Kevin were engaged and in three months going to be husband and wife.

Gwen was home with Devlin and Kevin was at work. She went around the house and did her normal cleaning routine while Devlin took his nap. Like clockwork, as soon as Gwen would sit down after cleaning Devlin would awake.

"Coming Devy." Gwen yelled to the crying baby in the nursery. "It's okay." She picked Devlin out of the crib. "Come on let's get you a bottle." she smiled at the child and walked to the kitchen with him in her arms. "Alright, here you go." Gwen fed him the bottle then placed him in the swing that was next to the couch. Both Gwen and Devlin had fallen asleep, but Gwen awoke to the sound of a knock on the door.

"Hello Gwendolyn."

"Jackson!" Gwen felt her heart sink into her stomach. She knew her fantasy was over. It was time for her to face the truth.

"Did you really believe that running to Las Angles would stop me from finding you." He pushed her to the side and walked into the house. "Who's this?" he pointed to Devlin in the swing.

"Devlin." She shut the door and walked over to Jackson.

"You had a child?"

"No. He's Kevin's. His mother just dropped him here. But in a couple months I'll be his legal mother. Kevin and I just have to get married. Which we are in May." Gwen flashed the diamond ring in Jackson's face.

"You think a ring can stop this."

"Stop what. You lost. You can't force me to be with your son."

"Yes. I can." Jackson picked up the picture of Gwen, Kevin and Devlin from the end table. "The deal still stands. Either you come with me and marry Wyatt or I kill your precious Kevin."

"You monster!" Gwen looked over at Devlin, then at the clock. It was only 4:30. Kevin wouldn't be home till 5:30. He couldn't save her this time.

"So what's your choice."

"Fine. I'll marry your son. But you most promise that you'll leave Kevin and Devlin alone. If you do anything to hurt them I swear to you-"

"Don't worry. Now go back your bags."

"Fine." Gwen walked into the bedroom and began packing everything. She called to babysitter and within forty five minutes she was in the car leaving her world behind.

Fifteen minutes later and Kevin walked in the door.

"Alyssa, what are you doing here? Where's Gwen?"

"Ms. Tennyson told me to give you this. I'm sorry Mr. Levin." she waved goodbye and left Kevin and a sleeping Devlin.

"What?" Kevin unfolded the piece of paper. It was a letter from Gwen.

'Kevin,

We knew that we couldn't run from the decision for long. I guess today it finally caught up with us. Jackson found me. I need you to understand that the only reason I left was to keep you alive. I love you more than you could image. That's why I have to leave and marry Wyatt. This is the hardest letter I've ever had to write. I need you to know that I want you to be happy. Don't wait for me forever. Live your life and be happy. I left the ring on the dresser. Save it for me. Someday if I return to you and Devlin I will wear it again and we will have our fairytale ending. I love you. Forever and Always.

Gwen.'

~Alabama, Memorial Church , Two Weeks Later…

Gwen stood in the bedroom staring at the girl in the mirror. She was wearing a white dress, her hair was up in a very pretty bun and wearing pearls. This girl in the mirror also had red hair and green eyes. This girl looked happy, but really the tears were slowly slipping out of her eyes. This girl in the mirror was of Gwen's reflection. This girl was Gwen Tennyson, but not for long. In a matter of minutes she would be forced to walk down the isle and marry a man she didn't love. She would be marrying a man who she hated more than anything in the world. Gwen Tennyson would no longer exist, from here on out she would be known as Mrs. Wyatt MakCalaster. All she wanted to do was to run, but she know that running wouldn't solve the problem. It would make it worse. This was her only choice. And it was one that she would regret for the rest of her life.

"Wyatt MakCalaster, do you take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Gwen Tennyson, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She paused for a moment. Holding the locket that was wrapped around her bouquet. Remembering the love that's waiting for her. "I do."

"By the powers invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

With this kiss her life was over. She would no longer come home to the warm embrace of a black haired man. But the smile of a blonde haired monster. She was now forced to live a lie. A life of crying and fiction. Her dreams where all behind her know. She was would now be known as the wife of Wyatt MakCalaster. Her identity, her life left with her soul when she said 'I do'.

~Two and a half Years later, Daytona….

Kevin walked through the garage area with two year old Devlin and his parents. He was gearing up for his first Daytona 500.

"Dad." Devlin was starting to talk, he only knew a couple words, but it was still talking.

"What Devy?" Kevin turned his attention form his crew chief to his son.

"Dad win?"

"Daddy's gonna try." Susan smiled. "Okay let's get to the pit box." Susan kissed her son and walked over to the number 11 pit box.

"Good Luck Son." Mark patted Kevin on the shoulder.

"Thanks dad." Kevin smiled. This was the first smile of joy in a long time.

"Drivers to your cars."

She stood on the stage with her band. They were known as TCG and were one famous group of musicians.

"And now singing our country's national anthem is two time Grammy award winning singer song writer Gwen MakCalaster."

"Gwen who?" Kevin turned and lifted his head to the stage and saw her.

"Kevin." Susan gave Kevin a stern look right before a camera walked by.

He sat in his car and waited for the cue to start his car.

"And now, here to deliver the most famous words in motor sports, TCG."

"Gentleman." they yelled into the mic "Start Your Engines."

The air was now filled with the roaring sound of engines blaring.

"Alright Kevin. Let's show there champions what your made of." Greg, his crew chief, said into the headset.

"You got it." Kevin pulled out of pit road and onto the track.

Two hours later and Kevin was in 3rd place.

"Kevin. Fifty laps to go."

"Alright."

"Whoa Whoa caution's out."

"K, I'm bringing her down." Kevin followed the leader down pit road to his pit box. Eleven seconds later, Kevin was out of the pits, gaining two spots. Making him the fifth leader of the day.

"Wow look at this" one of the announcers spoke "The 11 car, Kevin Levin, leading his first sprint cup race. And the Daytona 500 at that!"

"I know. This small town driver is really making headlines. He starts in 23rd then gets himself in the leader position."

"With forty-seven laps to go and a good restart it may be possible for this rookie to take home the trophy."

"What I miss?" Gwen walked back into the corporate box in the infield.

"There's a new leader." Tim, the drummer, gave her the binoculars.

"The 11 car. The rookie wow. Good for him." she smiled and gave Tim back the binoculars.

"You know the driver." Jordin, the guitarist, smiled at Gwen.

"I do?"

"Yeah, that's Kevin Levin." Tim told her, not knowing how well Gwen really knew him.

"Oh my God!" Gwen grabbed to binoculars and looked to his pit box. "Devlin!"

"You know his son?"

"Yes I do."

"His parents are there too."

"Mark and Susan. I should go down."

"That's a good idea."

"Wait." she said from the doorway. "Does he have a girlfriend?"

"No. And why do you care? Your married."

"I know I am. But it's not exactly a fairy tale. Let's just say it was forced and the leading driver still has my heart."

"You mean, You weren't kidding the other day."

"No. I told you. The only reason I married Wyatt was to save Kevin."

"Then get your butt down to the pit box and cheer your man on."

"I plan too." Gwen smiled and walked to the pit box.

"Alright Kevin, 20 laps to go. Keep a good distance between you and Johnson and you've got this." Greg could tell Kevin was getting nervous.

"Yup." Kevin was determined to win. To prove to the world that he has what it takes.

Gwen walked closer to the pit box ad saw Devlin playing with Susan. "Devlin." She smiled.

"Mama." Devlin turned when he heard her voice.

"Gwen!" Mark and Susan smiled.

"Hi." she smiled back, then felt a tug on her jeans.

"Mama!"

"Hi baby." Gwen fought back some tears as she picked Devlin up.

"I thought that was you singing." Mark couldn't help but smile, seeing Gwen with Devlin was something he thought he'd never see again.

"Yeah that was me." Gwen didn't look at Mark, she kept playing with Devlin. "I cant believe Kevin is a sprint cup driver. Then again, I always thought he'd be good at this." she put Devlin down and looked at the cars flying by the grandstands.

"He does have a need for speed." Susan laughed.

"Greg." Mark yelled to the crew chief.

"Yeah."

"Can Gwen say something to Kevin?"

"I don't see why not." Greg helped Gwen up into the viewing box and gave her the headset.

"Kevin."

"Gwen?"

"Hey. I just wanted to tell you that I'm so proud of you and I'll see you in victory lane." Gwen smiled and gave back to headset.

Kevin was now more determined than ever to win this race. And with 4 laps to go and a half tank of gas it was about to be his.

"Hold up, Caution's out." Greg told Kevin.

"Dam it!" Kevin hit the steering wheel.

"Alright Kevin. We got a green/white/checkered. Start on the inside and you've got a chance." Greg gave the thumbs up to the pit crew as Kevin drove down pit road and to his box. Within seconds he was back on the track ready to take the green.

Within minutes the race was over and the underdog had taken to trophy. Kevin drove the car to victory lane where he was greeted by his team, reporters, and his family.

"So how does it feel to not only run but win you first sprint cup race?" the ESPN reporter asked.

"Ah man its amazing. I've always been a fan and to be able to actually be a driver is just fricken awesome. I gotta thank my team, we had such great pit stops. And of course the sponsors and Joe Gibbs for giving me a chance."

"Well, it's definitely great to see such a younger driver in victory lane. And we hope to see you in victory lane again very soon."

"I hope to be here too." Kevin smiled and joined his team in celebration.

Once all the cameras and reporters were gone, Gwen joined Kevin in the garage area.

"That was amazing." Gwen smiled, seeing Kevin in person after all this time made her want to jump around.

"Thanks." He hugged her.

"So when did you start racing?" Gwen said as she walked around the car.

"A couple months after you left. They asked me to be a nationwide driver, so I was doing that. And I was doing so well that they bumped me up to sprint cup. And I had my first race today."

"Wow. I always thought you'd make a good NASCAR driver."

"And I always thought you'd make a great singer."

"Thanks." she blushed.

"So how did you get so famous?"

"Me and the guys did this battle of the bands thing and the next thing we know we're selling millions of albums. And I won to Grammy's."

"No way."

"Yeah. Nothing huge, but yeah. I have two Grammy's, an MTV award and an AMA."

"I told you that you had something."

"I know." she had now circled around the car three times. Gwen stood face to face with him now.

"Gwen, you know I still love you."

"Yes. And I still love you." she felt him pull her close. Gwen stood there hugging him for a moment before lifting her head. "Kevin."

"Yeah."

"Kiss me." And so he did. Right there in the garage, in the infield at Daytona International Speedway.

A couple months later and they were in Talladega. Gwen had been with Kevin and the others since Daytona. She had her lawyer serve Wyatt the divorce papers. She was now on her way to becoming Gwen Tennyson once again.

"C'mon Devy. Let's go see daddy for opening ceremony."

"Okay." he waddled his way with Gwen to Kevin and his car.

"Hey." Kevin smiled.

"Good luck today." Gwen kissed Kevin on the cheek.

"Careful cameras. I don't want you ruining your rep."

"Kevin calm down, Almost every magazine and newspaper knows I'm divorcing Wyatt so seeing me with you us not a big deal."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Good luck today Kevin." Kyle Busch, Kevin's team mate, said as he walked to his car.

"Thanks man, you too."

"I never liked him." Gwen whispered.

"I don't like him either. But I gotta be nice in front of Gibbs and the cameras."

"I know. That's the way it is in the music industry too."

"Really?"

"Yes. You can't let others know you hate them. So you secretly bash them now and again in your songs."

"Sneaky."

"Isn't it. " Gwen laughed.

Once again Kevin sat in his car and waited for the cue to start her up. Gwen and Devlin sat in the view box with Greg.

"And now here to deliver the most famous words in motor sports, Alabama Senator Jackson MakCalaster."

"Gentleman start your engines."

The air was filled again with the sound of roaring engines and screaming fans.

"Aright Kevin. We're starting out front today. So lets try and stay up there."

"Okay. Who's behind me again?"

"Gordon and Keslowski."

"Ah man. Keslowski. He tried crashing me out last week."

"I know so stay on the high side and you should be good."

One more time around the track and the green flag dropped.

"So Gwen. If you don't mind me asking. Is Devlin your son too?"

"No. But his mother gave him to Kev when Devlin was only two months old. So I took care of him while Kevin was at work. I guess I became his mother. And before the whole Wyatt thing we were gonna get married."

"I only asked cause Devlin calls you mom."

"Yeah. I know." Gwen looked down at Devlin then at the track.

"Greg accident on the back stretch."

"I see it."

"Where's Kevin."

"He past it." Greg turned on the headset "Kevin. How you doin?"

"Okay. Barely squeezed by but I'm good. I'm gonna come down. I need fuel and rear tires. It's getting tight."

"Alright." Greg turned the headset off.

"He's coming down." Gwen said as she handed Devlin to Susan, who was taking him to the plays cape in the infield.

"Yeah. Said the car is getting tight."

Within seconds Kevin was on and off pit road. Gwen turned to check on Devlin when she saw him.

"Jackson?"

"Hello Gwen, didn't expect to see you here."

"Um yeah. I'll be right back Greg." she stepped off the ladder and walked away with Jackson.

"So Wyatt told me you were in L.A. recording this week."

"Yeah. Yesterday and I was also there Monday."

"Why aren't you home with him now?"

"Didn't he tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I served Wyatt the divorce papers last month."

"You what!"

"I'm divorcing your son. You cant keep me trapped in a relationship. The divorce is final tomorrow afternoon."

"He already signed them!"

"Yes."

"Why would he do that."

"Because I told him about my affair with Kevin and that if he didn't I would go to the police and tell them everything. Including the fact that you tried to have Kevin killed."

"No one would believe you."

"Wanna bet." Gwen played the recording of him talking to hit man then shut it off. "If you don't stay out of my life I will give this to the police."

"I'm not dealing with this now. But know this Gwendolyn, your deed won't go unpunished." he walked away leaving Gwen standing there to watch the crash unfold in front of the grandstands.


	11. Chapter 11

Wicked Chapter 11

"On my knees, I'll ask Last chance for one last dance 'Cause with you, I'd withstand All of hell to hold your hand I'd give it all I'd give for us Give anything but I won't give up"

Gwen stood there for a moment staring at the wreckage in front of her and the grandstands. She felt her heart drop as the cars flew by and none of them were Kevin. She ran quickly back to Greg.

"Is he?" she said as she climbed up the box.

"I don't know I lost communication." Greg scrambled around trying to form contact with him. "Kevin. Kevin."

"Come on, come on." trying not to cry she looked at the pile of cars smoking and flaming. She looked at all the pieces that had fallen off, all the drivers trying to get out of the cars. But still she couldn't see Kevin. "Greg, anything?"

"No. Nothing….Wait…Wait…got it…Kevin?"

"Ah man, that hurt." he sat in the car, waiting for help to arrive. There was no way he was getting out without assistance.

"Boy, you had us worried."

"Gwen?"

"She's right here. Just worry about getting out first."

~Kevin and Gwen's Home, two weeks later…

The arguing was getting worse, it seemed like the only form of communication between Gwen and Kevin was arguing.

"Kevin. Honestly Its not big deal." she was calm, as usual.

"Yes It Is! You're Going On Tour For Six Months!"

"And your point is?"

"I...um…uhh."

"Exactly. I'm not discussing this anymore. I'm always at your races, so for once just be happy for me and come with me. It's not like you can race anyway, you broke your leg."

"It's not that I'm not happy for you. I just don't understand."

"What is it that's so confusing? it's a six month tour. It's not like I'm going to the other side of the world, just around the country. And like I said THREE TIMES! You Can Come With ME!"

"I don't want to!"

"Why Not? That is so unfair. I'm ALWAYS AT YOUR EVENTS I'M ALWAYS SUPPORTING YOU! FOR GOD SAKES KEVIN. JUST SUPPORT ME!" the conversation ended, Gwen walked out of the house and sat on the porch. "I can't believe him, ugh he is so self-centered." she thought to herself. "I gave up everything to be with him, my family, my friends, and my home. And he can't do this one thing and be there with me on a six month tour." She looked back in the house, she watched Kevin play with Devlin. "How can he be so sweet and yet such an ass? This is not how I saw my life plan out." she looked down at the diamond ring on her finger. "I always picture living near my family, having them apart of my life. I don't even speak to my mother, I haven't talked to Ben or Julie in months and my dad, and I don't even know where he is."

"You look upset Gwendolyn." a female voice came from behind her.

"Who…Charmcaster!"

"Surprised to see me."

"Yes. What do you want?"

"To help you."

"Like you could possibly help me."

"I see that you're unhappy. You honestly thought you'd be happy with him. I remember when I saw you with my brother, Wyatt."

"What. Wyatt is your brother?"

"Yes. You were so happy with him."

"I was, but… what do you care?"

"I can help. I can send you back in time to the night everything unfolded."

"What?"

"Four years ago, the night your mom and you had the argument about Kevin."

"You can do that." for a moment she thought about how things could be if she changed everything. "No, no. I'm happy."

"No you're not. Don't lie. Look do you want my help your not."

"I…um…"

"Tick Tock…make your choice."

"Um…" Gwen looked in the house. "If we're really meant to be, then no matter what we'll be together." she looked back at Charmcaster. "Okay. Do it. I want to go back. But…"

"If you're asking if you'll remember, you will. But only for a couple days, then you won't even remember. It will feel like every other day. No memory of the past four years. They will disappear."

"Okay. Do it."

"Alright. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to be with my family again. I don't want to feel alone." she blew a kiss to the house, "Find a way Kevin. No matter what happens, please find a way to change the way we end up together."

"Close your eyes. Think back to the night. The rainy, cold night." Charmcaster lifted up her hands and through a mana ball at her.

Gwen suddenly felt dizzy, she felt like she was dying. Then suddenly she watched her life go in reverse. She literally watched her life flash before her eyes. And when she opened them again…her mother was standing in front of her. Gwen was seventeen again.

"GWEN ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" Lily snapped her fingers in front of Gwen's face.

"I...um..."

"I DON'T WANT YOU SEEING THAT KEVIN BOY AGAIN!"

"Okay."

"I…What?"

"Okay. I'm sorry I yelled at you." Gwen hugged her mom, almost crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't want to ever not talk to you."

"Okay…its okay."

~Bellwood High, Monday Morning…

Gwen walked to her locker, it felt good to be back here. To be able to start over. She smiled at Julie, and walked over to her locker, which of course was next to Julie's.

"Hey!" Gwen smiled and opened her locker. She glanced at the photo of her and Kevin.

"Hey. So how did it go last night?"

"Oh, um…she told me that I can't see Kevin anymore."

"Oh my god. I'm sorry Gwen."

"It's okay, It's for the best."

"Seriously? You're really going with that. Hello! You two are made for each other. You can't give up."

"I never said I was giving up."

"You may not have come out and said it, but it was what you meant."

"Hey girls." Ben strolled up, Kevin behind him.

"Hi Ben." Julie smirked.

"Hey." Gwen smiled at her cousin, and then saw Kevin. She couldn't believe how much he changed in the future. Not that she would remember for much longer, it already began to fade away in her mind.

"So Gwen, do you wanna hangout later?" Kevin was getting better at asking her to do things with him. But he still didn't have the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend.

"No." She closed her locker and walked toward her class. 'Man that was harder than I thought. But everything happens for a reason.' she thought as she glanced back at him.

"Um…that's different." Kevin stood there, shocked. She always wanted to be with him. "What was that about?" he knew Julie had the reason. So he looked at her.

"Mrs. Tennyson said that she can't see you anymore."

"And Gwen just agreed." Both Ben and Kevin where shocked.

"Yeah, I guess she just doesn't want to try anymore."

"Ah man. You should've asked her out sooner." Ben could see the defeat and sorrow on Kevin's face.

"Yeah. I can't believe I can't see her." Kevin sighed. He looked at his girl, his world, his heart, walk down the hallway. Farther and farther away, away from him.

"Dude." Ben pushed Kevin against a locker. "Are you really gonna let her go without a fight. YOU'RE KEVIN LEVIN! Your one of the most feared and hated people in the universe."

"I'm not the most hated, I'm just not allowed on a couple planets, in a couple galaxies, and I'm pretty sure I'm on a couple wanted lists. But I'm definitely not the most hated. That title goes to Vilgax and maybe the HighBreed."

"Okayyy, anyway…" Ben rolled his eyes, while Julie laughed "Dude, I love you like a brother."

"Um...weird."

"Whatever, all I'm saying is that I think Gwen really likes you? And I'm sure if you asked her out, FOR REAL! She would totally say yes no matter what Aunt Lily says."

"I can vouch for that." Julie closed her locker and started walking with the boys. "I don't know how many times she told me how much she wanted you to ask her out."

"You guys are just saying that." Kevin turned his head, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing, bad.

"No, I'm telling you. You gotta make your move. You two only have five more months till graduation and the end of our time as plumbers, well maybe not plumbers but still. Just go up to her and be like, 'Gwen. I love you. Be my girl.' Just like we practiced."

"Ben. Really."

"Yes. Kevin. Now get your butt in that classroom and Ask Her Out!" with a slight shove, Ben had pushed Kevin into the classroom and right into Gwen.

"Oh, um sorry." Kevin smiled at her, and then shot a very evil glare at Ben.

"It's okay." Gwen smiled, trying not to talk to him. That was the rule no association with the Levin's, but it was proving to be a very hard task.

"So, um…what's up? You seem really weird today."

"Do I? Hm, I didn't realize." Gwen turned from him and started walking towards her desk.

"Gwen." Kevin grabbed her arm, making her turn to face him. "Did I do something wrong. I mean I know that your mom told you not to talk to me, but…You can't just let me go…I mean we…um…."

"KEVIN!" Ben yelled at him from the doorway.

"Alright, Alright." he took a deep breath. "Gwen. I don't understand why you won't talk to me. Is it really just because your mom told you not to?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Fine." He turned away from her, trying not to show how upset he really was. He pretended to be okay, but really she had just broken his heart. "I thought you were different. But you're just like everyone else." Kevin walked out of the classroom.

"Kevin." Gwen stared as he walked down the hall.

"What is wrong with you?" Ben yelled at her. Knowing how upset both she can Kevin were.

"Nothing." Gwen wiped a tear away and sat down at her desk.

~Tennyson Home (Ben's House), Tuesday afternoon…

Ben, Gwen, and Julie were sitting on Ben's couch, watching Transformers 2.

"Come on Gwen, smile. This is your favorite movie." Julie couldn't believe how upset her friend was, but then again Julie knew Gwen's true feelings for Kevin.

"It's not the same without him." Gwen looked out the window, hoping his car would pull up. But the truth is, neither of them had seen, heard, or talked to Kevin since he left class that day. "I'm just gonna go home. I'll call you guys tomorrow."

"Okay. Do you want me to drive you home?" Ben loved his car. He would use any excuse to drive it.

"No. I'll walk. Have fun with Julie." Gwen smiled, and then left the house. Making her way home, hoping she would see him drive by. Just to know he was okay.

"Ben, I'm worried about her." Julie said as she paused the movie.

"I'm worried about Kevin. I've never seen him this upset in my life."

"We need to think of a way for them to see each other."

"How. Aunt Lily doesn't like Kevin."

"She doesn't have to know. Ben, we both know that they absolutely love each other. And they're no good for anyone when they're upset."

"Well, my mom likes Kevin. And she's always saying how cute they are together." Ben thought for a moment. "I've Got It! I'll tell Kevin to come over and hang out. And you tell Gwen that you need her to help me study. Then they'll both be here. And you and I will sneak away and then they'll be able to talk and stuff."

"Ben. That's an excellent idea."

"Okay. So we'll do it Friday after school."

"Alright" Julie kissed her boyfriend, and then played the movie.

~Bellwood High, Friday, Lunch…

The plan was set. Ben would invite Kevin over to help "fix" his car and Julie would invite Gwen to help her "help" Ben study for a test.

Gwen sat down at the lunch table with Ben and Julie.

"Dude, Come sit with us." Ben asked Kevin as he walked by, but he just looked at Gwen nodded his head no and then sat at an empty table. "Um...I'm gonna go sit with him."

"Gwen." Julie watched as Gwen gave a sorrow gaze at the fact that Kevin didn't sit with them.

"What?" she quickly put on a smile. Gwen no longer remembered the future. All the memories of Wyatt, Jackson, Devlin are gone. Those years have disappeared from her memories and the space-time continuum.

"Are you sure your okay? I've never seen you like this."

"Like what?"

"I don't know how to explain it, you just.. You seen different. You really don't want him in your life at all. I mean, you always say how much you care about him and stuff. I mean for god sakes Gwen, how many times have you told me you wish he would just ask you out. And now all of a sudden you just decide you don't like him. I don't get it?"

"Your not supposed to understand."

"I'm your best friend, I want to help you, be there for you. I cant do that if I don't understand why your giving up on something that could be the most beautiful and exciting that ever happens to you. Don't you see how much he cares about you?" Julie looked over at Kevin and Ben.

"Dude, just go talk to her." Ben said as he sat down next to Kevin.

"Keep out of it Tennyson."

"I cant. It involves my best friend and my cousin. So I cant stay out of it."

"I'm your best friend?" although he'd never admit it, Kevin thought of Ben as a best friend too.

"Of course. So, as your best friend I'm telling you that you need to talk to her. You're a mess without her."

"Yeah so. She looks perfectly fine." of course Kevin looks over when Gwen was laughing at Julie because she brought up a cute and funny memory of Kevin.

"Nope, She's a mess too."

"Okay, but how am I gonna talk to her. I cant exactly go over her house."

"Well me and Julie thought up a plan the other night. I was gonna tell you to help me fix my car but now I don't have too. So just come over after school today. I promise she'll be there."

Gwen couldn't believe how much she missed him, every couple minutes she'd look over at him and Ben.

"Hey, I have an idea to get your mind of off this."

"Okay." Gwen turned around to face Julie.

"I have to help Ben study for his biology test tonight. Why don't you come with?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, please. Your better at being mean to him and getting him to buckle down."

"Ugh, fine." Gwen shock her head and smiled, some things would never change.

~Tennyson Home(Ben's House), later that night…

Kevin drove up to the house. He took a deep breath as he turned the car off. Kevin knew that tonight was the last chance for him to tell Gwen that he loves her.

"Hey man." Ben walked down stairs as Kevin walked through the door.

"Nope not yet." Ben plopped on the couch "wanna watch Sumo Slammers til they get here."

"They?"

"yeah, its part of the plan. Julie told Gwen to help her help me to study for my bio test."

"Nice."

"I thought so."

Kevin sat in the chair, even though he didn't want to. There was nothing else to do.

Gwen and Julie walked up to the house. Gwen saw Kevin's car and looked over at Julie.

"Seriously?" Gwen knew what Julie was trying to do. "Why Can't you all just except my choice!"

"Gwen." Julie grabbed Gwen's arm before she could walked away. "What's up with you. This isn't you. You've never given up on anything. You were always the one who saw him for who he really is."

"It's non of your business Julie. Why don't you and Ben just stay out of my love life. It has nothing to do with you!" Gwen stormed off.

"GWEN!" Julie knew the battle was lost, there was no hope now. She walked into the house.

"Where's Gwen?" Ben looked behind Julie, hoping Gwen was behind her.

"She left."

"Did you tell her he was here."

"No. She saw his car in the driveway."

"She left!" Kevin walked in the room.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't think the whole plan through." Ben sat on the couch, trying to think of another plan to get Gwen to see Kevin.

"Yah Think!" Julie sat down next to Ben. "Kev-" Julie looked around for Kevin, then saw the front door wide open, the new falling rain pouring in.

Kevin ran out of the house and into the rain, chasing after Gwen.

"Gwen. Gwen!" He finally caught up to her. "Gwen. Why wont you talk to me?"

"Because." She pulled her arm away.

"That's not an answer."

"Ugh. Just leave me alone!"

"No. Not until you tell me why you wont talk to me or even be in the same room as me."

"Just get out of my life. I hate you.." Gwen saw the tears about to fall from his eyes. "You want your answer well there it is…I hate you Kevin. I'm tried of pretending…So just do us all a favor and get out of our lives." she walked away, leaving him there. Gwen could feel her heart breaking.

"I love you Gwen." Kevin couldn't hold in the tears any longer. He had lost her.


	12. Chapter 12

Wicked

Chapter 12

"It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go But I'm doin' it It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret But I know if I could do it over I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart That I left unspoken"

He stood there and watched as she slender figure slowly faded into the fog of the storm. Kevin just stood there, blaming himself for not seeing the truth for letting himself fall in love.

"Kevin!" Ben yelled from the porch. "Come on man, she's gone."

~Sunday Afternoon….

Gwen sat on a bench in the park, watching all the couples walk by. They were all holding hands, some guys had their arm around their girls. Gwen smiled at some of them, mostly the ones that would have been watch she and Kevin looked like. That is if she didn't tell him she hated him and to just leave. Gwen sat there trying to figure out how she could have said that. It was like she had no control that night, like the rain and the storm were forcing her to say those things to him. 'That's insane, right? The rain cant make a person say something they don't mean.' she thought to herself. She had this feeling inside her chest, like someone had ripped out a piece of her. The part that was filled with love for Kevin. Even when she thought about him, she could only feel hate and annoyance. But then she would feel a glimmer of love, she would try to feel this more. But something stopped it. 'I don't hate him, but I feel like I do. But I know I don't. Ugh what's wrong with me.' She watched another couple walked by, but this time she really knew them. It was Ben and Julie.

"Hey Guys!" Gwen called over to them, but they said nothing back. "Ben, Julie!" she got up and ran towards them. "Hey guys didn't you here me calling you." she grabbed Ben's arm, only to have him turn to her and push her off.

"Get away from us." Ben hissed.

"What? Why?"

"You killed him."

"Killed who? Ben what are you talking about?" Gwen turned around to see him. He was lying on the bench, bleeding from his chest. "KEVIN!" she ran over to him, trying to feel the love she had. But the only feeling she got was hate. Gwen looked down at her hand to see the bloody knife. "NO! NO!" Gwen felt dizzy, suddenly she fell to the ground eyes closed.

"Gwen, Gwen wake up." Ben shook his sleeping cousin.

"AH!" Gwen shot up on the couch, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Ben?"

"Hey, you okay? You were crying in your sleep."

"That was just a dream? Oh my god." Gwen took a sigh of relief.

"Must have been one heck of a dream to cry." Ben sat down next to her. "You sure your okay?"

"No." Gwen could feel more tears forming. "I told him I hated him. But I don't. Right?"

"I don't think so."

"How could I have said that to him. After everything. Ugh!" Gwen got up and walked over to the window. "Ben, something's wrong with me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. I would never say that to him. Ever since the night mom told me I cant see him, I feel like…I feel different. Like not myself."

"Well, You have been acting weird."

"Ben, I think something's wrong."

"Okay, lets go see Grandpa." Ben helped Gwen up off the couch and they headed out the door.

~Rustbucket(motor home version :D) , Same Day….

Gwen and Ben arrived at Max's motor home about an hour after they left Ben's. Ben knocked on the door.

"Hey Grandpa." Ben peeked in the window.

"Ben." Max opened the door. "Nice to see you both. What can I do you for?"

"Grandpa…" Gwen gave a saddened smile.

"This is about Kevin right?"

"How'd you know?" Gwen wiped a tear away.

Max moved out of the doorway to reveal Kevin sitting at the table. "A little bird told me."

"That's not funny Grandpa." Ben walked into the motor home and sat next to Kevin.

'I thought she hated me.' Kevin thought as Gwen walked in. "Why are you here?" he asked her, trying to act cool, like he wasn't excited to see her. Even though he was.

"Well for one thing, he's my grandfather. I'm allowed to visit him. And two. I think something's wrong with my power's or something."

"What do you mean?" Max sat on the couch next to her.

"Like, I don't feel like myself."

"You sure havent been acting like yourself." Kevin said, again trying to sound cooler.

"I know. I'm sorry for what I said. In my head I was saying something else, but I hate you is what came out of my mouth." Gwen looked at Max. "That's what I mean. I think something but then that's not what happens."

"Interesting." Max thought for a moment. "I have an idea." he got up and reached for his plumbers badge. "We're gonna call your grandmother."

"WHAT!" all three teens said at once.

"This is definitely an anodite problem."

~Gwen's House, Tuesday Afternoon….

Everyone was sitting in Gwen's living room waiting for Verdona. They were all nervous for what might come. No one knew what to expect, all they knew was something was wrong and they had to change it.

"(gwen's cell) I can't let you vanish There's no magic when you're gone You say you don't need me, you say it's time to leave me I'm not gonna let you disappear…"

"Hello." Gwen answered nervously, not recognizing the number.

"Hey. Can I come over?" it was Kevin.

"Of course. Everyone's here waiting for Verdona." after their meeting at the Rustbucket, Gwen and Kevin talked and were friends again. They had spent the last couple days trying to fix her problem. They had gotten closer. But all that was going to change. Kevin was coming to tell her something, something that was going to change everything. That is, if he could get there before Verdona.

"Who was that?"

"Kevin. He's coming over. Is that okay?" Gwen looked up at her mom, remembering the argument.

"After everything that we just heard about your powers. That's not even worth arguing over. You can see him if you wish too."

"Thanks mom." that was all she wanted to here. That her mom was okay with Kevin, now she could tell him how she really felt.

"I'm Back." Verdona appeared in a cloud of pink smoke.

"Hi Grandma." Gwen smiled, still fearing the answer to her problem.

"I hear there's something wrong." Verdona walked over to Gwen.

"Yes." Gwen looked down at her hands nervously.

"Alright. Let me see here." Verdona waved a glowing pink hand over Gwen, then shot back quickly. "Charmcaster."

"What. I haven't even seen her."

"Well she's seen you. This is her work."

"What is?" Gwen was really nervous now, Charmcaster was getting stronger.

"Do you mind?" Verdona held up a vase.

"No." Lily answered.

"Gwen shot this." Verdona held the vase out.

"Okay?." Gwen was confused but did as she was asked, only….nothing came out of her hand. "Oh my.."

"Its as I feared. You've been removed from all anodite presence."

"What?"

"Gwen, your no longer an anodite."

"No!" Everyone said together. Gwen fell back on the couch.

"Can you fix it. Please say you can fix it." Gwen was trying not to cry, as Ben sat down next to her.

"Yes. But in order to do that. You need to return to Anodine with me."

"But…"

"it's the only way."

Gwen looked around the room, no one was protesting. This time, she had to go. "Okay. I'll go pack." Gwen walked upstairs as Kevin walked in.

"Gwen." Kevin looked around, Lily nodded, and he followed her. "Hey." he smiled at her.

"Thanks for your help and for all you've done. Thank you for treating me decently after everything I've said." Gwen tried opening the door to her room, trying not to show the tears forming, but Kevin quickly stood in her way.

"What's wrong?"

"Maybe someday you can visit me. Give me a call, say hello."

"Wait, where are you going?" he wasn't about to let her slip away again. She had to at least know he loved her first.

"Sorry for letting down everyone."

"What brought this on?"

"You did your best with a hopeless case."

"That's ludicrous. You can't go. You are the best thing about this place. Gwen, you should know…"

"I've lost my powers, for good." she said cutting Kevin off.

"You what?"

"The only way to become an anodite again is to go with Verdona. I'm no good to you or Ben like this. So there's no reason for me to stay in Bellwood." Gwen finally got through her door and closed it before he could come in.

He stood there for a moment, thinking to himself 'What about love. I never mentioned love. The timing bad, I know. But perhaps if I'd made it more clear that you belong right here. You wouldn't have to go. Cause you'd no that I'm so much in love…' Kevin turned to face the closed door. "Please will you open the door."

"I'm nothing without my powers."

"Stop, we both know your worth so much more."

"I'm sorry Kevin." Gwen leaned up against the door.

"If you can hear, can I just say, how much I want you to stay."

"I can't."

"I need you to stay…" he felt like he was talking to no one. Like she wasn't even there.

She finally opened the door, to reveal suitcases in her hands. "I'm sorry. Just let me go." Gwen kissed him on the cheek and walked down the hallway.

"Gwen." he didn't no whether to follow her or watch her walked away, like he had so many times before.


	13. Chapter 13

Wicked

Final Chapter

"And I'm thinking That I cant live without you Cause maybe two is better than one But there's so much time To figure out the rest of my life But I've figured out When all is said and done Two is better than one"

"No." He finally spoke as she walked down the stairs. "No." He ran after her, grabbing her hand.

"Kevin." She looked back up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Please don't go." He tried hiding his sorrow, but he couldn't. At least not when it came to her. Those eyes could see right through his soul, to what he was really thinking, and make it come to the surface. "We'll find another way. You can't just…leave." He wanted to say more, he wanted to say 'Gwen, I love you.' But no such luck, the words ran around his head, but never made it to his mouth.

"Why not?" she knew that would make him tell the truth. Gwen always knew just how to make him say what he was really thinking.

"Because…Because….I love…"

"Gwen, dear, we need to be going." Verdona yelled up the stairs.

"I'll be right down." She didn't take her eyes off Kevin. She couldn't. It might be last time she ever sees those dark eyes again.

Impulse, that's what made it happen. Gwen would never have kissed him if she wasn't thinking about how she might never see him again. The kiss surprised them both.

"What was that for?" Kevin asked, in a state of confusion and bliss.

"Just incase I don't come back. I wanted to know what I'd be like."

"And…" He said raising an eyebrow.

All she need to do was smile. That was his cue to lean down and kiss her. The suitcases fell out of her hands as she melted in the kiss. This moment seemed like it would last forever. Wrong.

"GWEN!" Verdona yelled up again.

"I'm coming." Gwen picked up the suitcases and headed down the stairs.

"Gwen. I love you." Kevin watched her walk away, but this time he wasn't as sad. He knew that when she came back, he'd be there waiting for her. And they'd be together.

"I love you too Kevin." She turned and smiled at him, knowing she'd be back. And if she wasn't able to…she'd find a way.

~Anodine, three months later….

They were getting closer. Gwen was slowly getting her powers back. But to her discontent, she hadn't heard from Ben or Kevin. But she knew that if her and Verdona kept working at fixing her, she'd be home with "her boys" soon enough.

"Gwendolyn" Verdona knocked on the bedroom door.

"Yeah." Gwen turned to see her standing in the doorway.

"I was just coming to check on you. You seemed kinda sad this morning. Is everything okay?"

"I'm just missing everyone." Gwen looked down at the picture of her and the boys.

"Well, I know you'll be home soon." Verdona smiled and left the room.

Months passed, 3 more to be exacted. Now, she was finally ready to return to earth. It had been a long and crazy road. But, Gwen had done it. She had her full powers back.

"Gwen, the ship is here. Are you ready?" Verdona yelled down the hall

"Yes. I'm coming." Gwen grabbed her suitcases and headed for the plumbers ship. She was so excited to return home. To see Kevin again. To be in his arms, and this time she'd be able to be with him for good. No one was standing in the way. Not her mom, not Charmcaster, no one. Life was going to be perfect, or so she thought.

After a three day flight, Gwen was finally landing at plumber HQ. As she walked off, Gwen quickly realized how much things had changed.

"Grandpa?" Gwen turned to Max, who was getting off the ship.

"Yes?"

"How long have I been gone?" Gwen looked around, seeing how different everything was.

"Anodine time, 6 months. Earth time, a little under two years."

"WHAT!" the only thing on her mind at this point was Kevin. She just kept wondering if her had kept his promise and waited for her. But two years was a long time.

"Come on. Everyone's at your aunt and uncle's waiting for you."

"Okay." Gwen took one last look around before falling Max to the car.

~Ben's House, Same Day…

The all gathered in the living room. Ben, Julie, Lily, Frank, Sandra, Carl, and even the Levin's where all there. Max and Gwen pulled into the driveway, with all the rest of the cars.

"Ben has a car?" Gwen pointed to the black car sitting in front of the garage door.

"Yes. And he's also very famous?"

"What?" Gwen was shocked.

"I'll let him tell you that." Max got out of the car and headed for the door.

"Wait, Grandpa." Gwen ran up to him. "Where's Kevin?" she asked, noticing his car was no where to be found.

"We'll tell you inside."

Walking through that door was just about the scariest thing she had ever done. Not knowing what to expect, scared her made her nervous.

"GWEN!" they all yelled together and all of them running up to her.

"Hi." She was so happy to see them all. How she missed them.

"Ben, you drive? And your famous?" Gwen sat down on the couch in between her parents. Ben and Julia where on the love seat and mark and susan where in some chairs they grabbed from the kitchen.

"Yeah, some kid exposed some footage of me fighting an alien. And BOOM insta-stat."

"Nice." It felt so good to be home again.

Hours flew by and Gwen was learning about everything she had missed. But still one question remained. Where was Kevin?

"Mr. Levin." Gwen turned to him. "Where's Kevin?"

"Looking for me?" he said as he walked through the door.

"KEVIN!" no one in that room had ever seen her get up so fast. She ran over to him and fell into his embrace.

"Miss me?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." She smiled up at him. He was exactly the same.

"Um, if you guys don't mind, I'd like to steal Gwen for a couple hours?" Kevin had his arm around her. They looked like they had been dating for years. Only they had only kissed right before she left. They weren't a real couple, yet.

"Of course." Lily smiled.

"Really?" Gwen was shocked. Not only had she let Kevin into there house, but now she was letting her go off with him to god knows where.

"Gwen, I've seen how happy you make each other. I want you to be happy. And if that's with Kevin, then so be it. Go have a good time."

"Thanks mom." She ran over to Lily and hugged her. Then quickly left with Kevin.

~Max's fishing rock, same day(well night now)…

They laid in the grass together, staring at the stars. It felt so right, laying next to him.

"Gwen, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." She sat up and looking into his dark eyes that melted her heart.

"Be my girl?"

"What do you mean?"

"Gwen, I love you. Will you go out with me."

"I thought you'd never ask." She smiled, the leaned down and kissed him.

Everything was right in the universe. For once in their lives, life didn't seem so wicked anymore.

THE END!


End file.
